


Bad Luck Charm

by Sorrowfulchild



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Qrow Branwen Needs a Hug, Sober Qrow Branwen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrowfulchild/pseuds/Sorrowfulchild
Summary: Qrow never expected to feel as nervous as he was in handcuffs about to go and see his old ally James. He could only hope that they were still ally's at this point. The thought of having to fight just made his semblance want to lash out even more, something he didn't want to happen in the presence of the kids around him. A look at Qrow's POV during the setting of Volume 7 and leading into 8; and the relationships he has along the way, and how it affects him/the dark turns it starts to take in the wake of the battle with Salem.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood, Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Hello loves! I recently got back into binging the RWBY series and thought of some interesting stories and pairings while watching some of the more recent volumes. I really loved the progression of volume 7 and am loving volume 8 (even though the pace of the story is killing me) so it's been fun to write a story that was slightly on the same page as the original with just a few twists and turns to it as well.**

**I think it’d be interesting to develop certain relationships and certain characters to a degree. Hence why this story is mainly only Qrow’s POV. I love Qrow’s demented character, and his backstory. His semblance is also very fascinating to me, and I think it speaks volumes with how powerful Qrow actually is. So I want to develop that a bit more and also his relationship with Ironwood too. I like their pairing a lot but I'd love to make it be a bit darker, especially the sense that's currently where Ironwood is headed. Down a very interesting dark path. So prepare yourself. Their relationship will have it’s darker methods and I may change my ratings depending on what I may write or imply. The pairings will vary. But mainly its IronQrow, and Fair Game (clover x qrow). The setting is the start of volume 7 where they began flying up to see Atlas.**

  
  


**Chapter 1**

  
  


Qrow was never the one to be happy to be around cities especially Atlas, but for once he was happy to see it. Seeing Atlas meant that he and the kids had made it. Perhaps not to a haven of safety, but at least to some sort of safety. It was good timing too, they were all becoming exhausted. While Qrow could handle exhaustion fairly easily, the kids were not so used to travel such as he was. However from the few fights that had happened lately even he was running on empty especially with his newfound sobriety. Going sober while it was for the best, was also hard on his body. After drinking so regularly his body had become accustomed to the effects and how much it helped his semblance. Without it Qrow was finding it harder to keep his semblance in check around the kids. Not to mention the effects it was also having on his body from the withdrawal. He was growing slightly tired and the numbing sensation was leaving his body. It had only been about a week since he quit, but he was feeling it was becoming harder for him to maintain his composure at times. His semblance was aching to lash out, while his body wanted nothing more than to sleep and slow down for a short recovery period. How long it would be until he collapsed, he didn’t want to think about such things. More than anything he just wanted to make sure he could leave the kids in good hands before it happened. 

So he could escape for a day at least so he could let out all the frustrations his body was hiding in safety. So his semblance could lash out in safety, and create chaos in peace without the presence of children in its wake. He knew Maria could tell he was at his limit, the quiet gaze he would give him was one of knowing. Even without normal eyes the older reaper could tell he was struggling despite the normal talks and quips with the kids. How he longed for once to be alone. However now he no longer has the ability to do so. Ruby and Yang and her teammates made it clear after the apathy incident they would make sure he would have people by his side all the time. As cute as it was they were doing that to ensure he never felt lonely it was also a strange sensation. After Summer he hadn’t had partners anymore. He’d asked Oz to not send anyone with him on missions in fear that they’d be harmed by his unlucky nature. The few that had been with him, he’d made sure to keep his distance. Qrow was dangerous, in every sense of the word. He was a danger to others, including himself. He could only hope that after they arrived at Atlas he could have a moment to himself to prepare for the moment his semblance lashed out. To be able to let loose all the emotions he’d been hiding, as well as letting his body be able to collapse on its own terms. 

He hadn’t even noticed the kids talking in worried voices until he turned, and looked outside to see what the fuss was about. Drones were placed everywhere, people were scarcely seen on the streets, and looked so scared of the military presence. This was a scene he wasn’t looking forward to. He could only hope the arrival to James was better, because from the look of things it didn’t look like this would be a good reunion. How had Atlas the city of dreams fallen so hard and how could Mantle ever fall to this state? What happened during the time he and the kids had been away. If Oz had seen this, what would he have done? What in the world was going through James’s mind? It made him worried and from the look on Wiess’s face even she was shocked by the appearance of Atlas’s and Mantle’s current state. Her exclamations that this wasn’t normal only confirmed his fears. This was bad, but what was even worse was the voice coming through on the radio giving them directions to make their way back to the atlas military base immediately. 

Listening to Weiss and Ruby talk about Winter and brainstorm ideas of how to go to meet James was worrisome. He didn’t know if they would be able to at this point. With such heavy military operations going on it made Qrow feel uneasy. What could they do at this point, what should they do at this point? He listened to Weiss try to contact Winter, probably hoping her sister would be the mediator and help them make it to Ironwood. Looking around though and hearing both Ironwood and Winter’s voice posted on all the screen’s in downtown Mantle had him feeling that it was a longshot that they’d receive such help from the ice queen herself. Qrow heard Yang and Ruby say that James looked tired. In truth he did look tired, in fact he probably felt as exhausted as the kids at this point. Qrow could only shake his own head in disbelief, he didn’t know what he was thinking, having such a military forward presence . But whatever was going on it was not good.

  
  


Sharing a look with Ruby and the kids they quickly made the decision to go and land discreetly as they could in Mantle. Once they had landed they made their way out as fast they could look at the chaos of the city. It was on lockdown and the videos of James playing about curfews and shutdowns were bad. People looked ready to riot, there were drones at every corner rusher if people were inside and making arrests left and right. How could Mantle and Atlas have fallen so hard. It made Qrow bite his lip in worry, he hadn’t felt this nervous in a while. Not since he saw the pillar fall and almost crash down on Ruby during his fight with Tyrian. Things were so much worse than he could have ever thought. It worried him about what James could be planning. If he thought that during the school competition was bad by James releasing its military presence to the enemies was bad, this was so much worse. Qrow really hoped James got his letter. He hoped that they still had an ally in James. 

“James, what’re you thinking?” Qrow found himself muttering quietly. This wasn’t right, James was rigid as could be but he was never like this before. Was this even James at this point? He could only pray that something had happened for it to ever get this bad. There had to be a reason for all of this. 

Qrow’s train of thought was quickly broken though once again by the voice of the military airforce guide once again calling for them to return to base. Shit, this was going to start getting ugly if they didn’t ditch this ride soon. Slowly he turned to the group of kids and calmly spoke that they needed a place to ditch the aircraft and make their way to Jame’s on their own before it became bad. Maria seemed to have thought the same and said she had an acquaintance that she could bring them too for a small time to lay low. It would be best to do so before things got bad. It didn’t help that his semblance was about to wreak havoc upon everyone near him. But the sooner they got on land with their own feet the better. Qrow considered splitting from them and flying solo to try to sneak into the giant fortress but thought better of it. The kids had come so far, it was only right that he didn’t leave them at this moment. Lest something happen to them in his time away, if that happened he wouldn’t forgive himself. 

Quickly they departed from the ship as soon as it landed. Keeping themselves on high alert they walked from alleyways and onto side streets, glancing at the mess around them. The city was in ruins, trashed and marked with graffiti. Weiss looked pale, and Ruby and the rest of the kids looked pale. Just like himself, it seemed that upon arrival and now the way to a place they thought was safe was turning out to be another battlefield. How he wished it wasn’t so. Unfortunately it looked as though luck wasn’t on their side. A loud bang broke Qrow from his musings, he turned and like the rest of the team gazed as Yang winced as a drone was kicked into the street and immediately ran over. Normally he would’ve sighed at the site, but a drone was bad news. A drone meant they were being watched, and had probably been put through a facial recognition system. That could be both good and bad, they just ditched a stolen ship and were now wandering illegally through the closely monitored streets of Mantle. This was going to turn out pretty bad. 

Qrow kept watching, trying to force himself to watch and listen to the thing happening in the streets and up above in the skys. He kept his hands near his pockets, only stopping when the group was confronted by a drunk man upset at the words of Blake who made a comment on the status of the city's current state. He wasn’t paying the conversation too much mind until he heard the rude comment about the young girl being a faunus. Swiftly his mood soured, and he considered going to give the man a wake up call before he was beaten to the punch by none other than Weiss. He grinned for a moment before noticing the robot soldiers who had been close by coming to look at the commotion that had been made. Qrow quickly ushered the kids to their destination warning them to not attract anymore attention to themselves. They made their way to the backend of a street as Maria led them into a small shop. As the older woman spoke to a man behind the desk he felt that he was vaguely familiar. Perhaps they had met, trying to recall where he stared a little intently as the old pair conversed with enthusiasm. The man taking Maria’s hand and leading her to a small medical table in the corner of a room. He would have sighed at the turn of the conversation as Maria joked about them all needing her guidance when Qrow thought perhaps now was the time for introductions. Slowly encroaching up the pair with the kids following closely behind.

“Ahem mm mm, and this is?” Qrow coughed out throatily, waiting for names to be thrown at him.

Maria laughed before calling the man Atlas’s finest, one of it’s greatest minds. Pietro, was his name and apparently he worked closely with Ironwood. As each of the kids took their turns asking all the questions they wished to know about Qrow quietly blended into the background, the knots i his stomach beginning to grow larger and larger with each answer. Jame’s was having issues after Oz disappeared, apparently it had changed his perspective on life.

“He’s scared.” Qrow stated sadly. 

It was unfortunate what had happened, but it was bad that it had made the man fall to such measure. Qrow had a feeling though, that there was more to it. There had to be, even for Jame’s there had to be something more. There was no reason for such heavy lockdown measures on Mantle otherwise even with a breakin on their security systems. Upon hearing the kids grow weary of the general’s newfound fears, Qrow frowned; he hadn’t wanted them to feel like this was a waste of time. He looked as Weiss stepped forward and began asking about the council and Winter. And watched Yang join in the mix and asked more about Mantle’s current state before being stopped in his tracks as the elder's eyes grew wide and looked on in disbelief at Yang. Looking as if she disgraced a shiny toy, and made a comment about the paint job on her arm. That statement alone had Qrow stop in his tracks. He knew who they were, and was proven even more right when he called out to Weiss and recognized her before looking to Blake and finally Ruby. He saw a soft look in the man’s eyes as he gazed upon Ruby. He spoke fondly to Ruby, talking of his daughter who appeared to be a friend of team RWBY’s. Hearing that made Qrow curious who was their daughter. Ruby looked just as confused trying to think of who the man was speaking of before they were interrupted by a wave of loud sirens and the sounds of screams.

As they all fixed their gaze to the door, they quickly made their way out of it and into the streets.

The siren blazed and people seemed to be running from something. Bringing his hand back to rest on the hilt of harbinger Qrow waited. The vibrations on the ground spoke of numbers. Number of what he couldn’t quite tell. While Qrow’s hearing was good, perhaps not as advanced as a faunus's, it was still exceptional and he could faintly hear steps on the ground. He couldn’t make out what it was yet, the siren’s were too loud and Qrow was beginning to develop a headache from the sound and the screams that came with it. Finally though the steps were coming nearer, and as they came closer they saw a sentinel being thrown forward and combust from the chaos that followed. He watched as the kid’s quickly prepared for the fight that was about to ensue, getting ready to face it himself. He watched as Ruby spoke about how they’d come so far and that it’d be a waste to give in now. He gazed as she set crescent rose into a rifle position and began shooting at the grimm that attacked a group of sentinels. He watched as Yang leaped forward making sure to make contact with the grimm first. The kids apparently had some steam to blow off or frustrations to get out because almost all of them followed suit after all the close range fighter’s began their own assault to the large group of grimm in front of them. 

Steeling himself quickly, Qrow also prepared for contact as a group of five or so grimm made their way towards him. Running forward he sliced through his first two, pushing the trigger on harbinger to shift smoothly into a scythe and slice through the next one before planting her into the ground and punch the next grim before summersalting and slicing through next one after that. Letting harbinger return to her sword state he quickly shot the next found with some rounds, walking slowly towards more leaving a few for Oscar to catch in his wake. He kept his eye on the boy though, making sure the younger didn’t need his help before noticing Ruby do the same and leaving the two altogether. Ruby was enough to protect the younger, and it also allowed him to focus on the battlefield around himself. He noticed a lot of grimm gathering, it was highly unusual for an amount of grimm to gather like this. It made Qrow wonder what exactly was happening in Mantle. Such a larger mount was surely a sign of Salem, not only that but that once again they had been discovered. The lamp was attracting too much attention. And so were he and the kids at this point. Someone was surely going to investigate soon. Blankly Qrow could feel himself fall into a pattern of shooting and slicing, he was trying to figure out just how long they had until they were going to be caught. It was surely going to end badly, and to be honest he was surprised it hadn’t happened already. Narrowing his eyes he shot another grimm at point blank before grimacing. His hand was starting to shake, and out of the corner of his eye he saw a grimm hea for Blake and Yang’s backs. He was about to run towards them before he heard a sound from above, and a single moment later a green laser streamed through the air and slash the beast in half. He let the breath caught in throat go to the sight. Watching as the rest of the grimm were slaughtered by the same green energy. The kids and he had stopped moving in favor watching the figure dance through the sky before lowering their body to the street. Faintly he heard the footsteps and metal clingling of Pietro’s walker behind them. He only turned his head slightly when he heard Ruby gasp. Looking at the younger girl's face he saw an emotion run through it, familiarity. He looked back to the figure in front of them and finally recognized who it was. Penny, the girl who died in the first battle. It was Ruby’s friend, finally he knew who the old man was talking about now. Ruby rasped out her name quietly, Qrow looked back at the younger and saw she looked close to tears. The younger’s silver eyes glittering with unshed tears for the other girl in front of them. It made Qrow slightly happy, to see Ruby so happy. Especially with the times right now, that small look on her face held so much emotion the largest being happiness. 

Slowly he watched and listened as Pietro spoke to Penny telling her to greet her friends kindly. And then watched as a familiarity of the girl grew in her own green eyes. Then what the younger did next surprised him, she got into a racing position before bolting towards Ruby, tackling her to the ground. Hearing Ruby’s groan of pain made Qrow glad he wasn’t the one who had been tackled. Watching as the two got up and began chatting. Apparently James's really had been busy when things at Beacon fell to pieces. Pietro had rebuilt Penny, and with the return of Penny had come a protector for Mantle’s citizen’s. Interesting. Upon hearing the siren’s again, it looked as if the reunion was broken once more as Penny left them to go and help with the mess happening across town once more. Qrow gazed dumbfounded as the sentinel girl flew into the night sky speaking quickly of all the girl time she and the other kids were going to have. It was officially Qrow actually for the first time that day felt the need to drink. He was so confused about what was going on that he actually felt the need to drink again. God he really just wanted to go fly up to Atlas and cuss Jame’s out. He had so many questions, and when Pietro slowly started to head back into his home he and the small gang of children slowly started to follow. All of them equally as confused as the next. The thought made Qrow smile as he watched Maria, confusedly ask who Penny was and what was going on before he heard Ren and Jaune speak about how everything was so weird. It made Qrow laugh a bit. 

“It’s not that unwelcome though, I honestly thought it would all go much rougher than this.” Qrow laughed lightly, momentarily forgetting his surroundings as he spoke softly to the two men beside him. It was a slow realization and one that Qrow cursed when he felt movement behind him. It wasn’t until he saw all the kid’s go down one by one that he pulled harbinger out again and then went down himself, that Qrow knew he was right about it becoming rougher. This sucked and Qrow was really pissed about it. He lifted his face from the ground as he watched five people come out from the shadows. Qrow frowned, as Oscar cried out asking what was happening. 

“Hey pal, I’m a licensed huntsman. Just helped save everyone?” Qrow glared up disdainfully on light green eyes, as the man before him looked down cockily to him and smiled. 

He watched as the younger reached out and grabbed harbinger, a sight that made Qrow angry. No one touched his weapon, and he would be sure that this cocky little brat knew that. After his weapon was handed off to a sentinel, he watched as the other moved onto the relic near Ruby’s own fallen figure. Qrow grit his teeth, it wouldn’t do to transform into a corvid here. There were too many witnesses. He didn’t realize how lost in thought he was again until he heard Pietro’s outraged cry. He watched and waited as the younger man and Pietro talked, and slowly realized that the two were familiar with each other. He only froze when Pietro spoke one word, Ace Ops. He knew that name, it was something James had told him of long ago. It was the Atlas miliarties top group of huntsmen. Frowning Qrow prepared himself for what was to come next. If they had garnered the attention of the Ace Ops then James had to know it was them. He wouldn’t have sent his prized military team otherwise. The only real question was if that meant if James was still their friend or if they were now possibly on different sides. The current thought made Qrow even more nervous, what would happen now that they were being detained. The thought was almost frightening if he also wasn’t so annoyed that he was caught so easily. He watched in annoyance as that snarky Ace Ops kid told Pietro that Qrow and the others would have a chance to talk it out in Atlas before departing from the scene. The sentinels around them picked each member up and corralled them into a paddy wagon. Only when they had all been set inside did Qrow choose to speak. 

“Now this… this was what I expected.” He spoke softly letting his head fall back against the metal backing of the truck they were currently stuck in.

**Well that's the end of the first chapter! Let me know what you all think of it so far. Perhaps you might have some predictions for the next chapter hmm? I’d love to hear your own thoughts and theories. It’s been quite awhile since I was inspired to write something. Well, see you next time! Hopefully I’ll have another chapter out shortly.**

**-Sorrowfulchild**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again loves! I hoped you liked the first chapter I put out. I’m trying to stay close to the original plot line, changing a few things here and there. I know chapter one wasn’t as exciting, hopefully this one will be better for you!**

**Chapter 2**

Qrow felt really unlucky today, not only had all the kids been arrested but the lamp was now also missing and might end up in the wrong hands. Qrow would normally ask himself what else could go wrong, but in reality with his semblance on the brink letting loose, a whole lot could go wrong. So instead of bitching and moaning about how shitty everything was he tried to think of ways to ease the situation. If he could just speak to James, and ask what was happening. Just have a minute alone to explain. Too bad it probably wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. Qrow sighed, it really was just his luck huh?

  
  


Qrow let his head fall near his chest, concentrating on conserving his energy for whatever was to come their way in Atlas. Quietly he listened to the other passenger on the ship as he proudly spoke of the ways he was standing up to Atlas, to Ironwood and helping Robyn Hill in her quest to win a seat on the council. The man was crazy, but what really got him was what he said to Weiss about being a rich heiress. Guy didn’t even know half of who that kid really was, and if the looks on her teammates' faces didn’t show how disgusted they were by his statements, Qrow hoped his did. The moment soon passed after Qrow noticed the kids looking outside at the view of Atlas watching as they passed the military base in favor of heading straight for Atlas Academy. Qrow knew it, they were caught by James. The question was why the handcuffs then, and the assault by the Ace Ops. As soon as they landed, they took the chance to survey the grounds. Making sure to scan inch by inch and taking in all exits and entrance routes as they were led inside the building. Making sure he was in the back in case he needed to start busting his way out of his restraints, and then making an exit for the kids. 

It had been awhile since he and James had spoken, but he had hoped that their history and partnership was worth something in the eyes of the other man. Slowly Qrow watched as Ruby and the team quietly whispered what the plan they were going with was, and that they’d follow Ruby and let her lead them. Slowly he watched as the guards in the elevators turned to look at the younger, the look they gave her made Qrow angry. He openly glared at them watching as they caught sight of it and turned themselves back to the front once more. Qrow watched as they went from floor to floor slowly making their way up in Atlas’s academy tower. Looking down on the ground again and glancing at his hands, Qrow tried to think of what might possibly happen upon them meeting James. Would they be facing off with each other, perhaps James had fallen like Leo. Biting his lip at the thought Qrow quickly shook his head, closing his eyes he tried to relax his body. He felt the elevator stop and a small ring sound in the silence around them. It looks as though they’d finally arrived at their destination huh? Slowly Qrow listened to the sounds of nervous breathing, hearing the shuffling of feet and the sounds of doors opening. Showtime huh, Qrow thought quietly to himself. Letting a breath go himself, he straightened his slouching figure trying to stand tall and at attention just in case he needed to be prepared to give the kids some cover should he need to give them time to escape.

Opening his eyes slowly taking in the sight of the top floor of the academy, he once more looked for routes and exits. Watching as they were slowly led through the large ornate hallways and down near a small stairway room filled with a skylight. Only when he heard a deep thunderous voice filled with contempt did he freeze and fall behind the kids. Watching and waiting as they all did the same. And then just they all did, he waited. Waited to see the figure that matched that voice, waited for Ironwood to show his face. He could hear the footsteps advancing quickly, and notice that Ironwood wasn’t alone. The faint noise of heels with close behind the others. Winter was with him, and from the looks of Weiss and Ruby he knew he was right. The kids looked shell shocked as they saw the General and his Lieutenant along with another voice Penny he recognized, walk past them not noticing their presence before slowly turning and looking at them all at once. Penny looked so happy to be able to see Ruby and her friends once more before joyously calling out to them in glee. Qrow could feel his body freeze, it had been so long since they had seen a friendly face. It had been so long since he had seen James at all. He watched as Weiss made her way from behind Ruby and called out softly to Winter. Watching as Winter gasped softly at her youngest sister, clearly surprised to see her. 

The moment was slightly ruined though when Nora decided she was tired of being detained and asked if they could be released now. Normally he would have been the first one to ask for such a thing. But as of late Qrow found that watching and waiting in silence had been the better choice. Slowly he cocked his head to the side watching as Winter’s soft demeanor disappeared and she demanded that they be freed from their restraints in 10 seconds, or otherwise they were going to be pummelled. He watched as the guards who had been escorting them now looked nervous, trying to swiftly release them all from their bonds. Both he and Yang were the last to be released, Qrow watched as the guard carefully used a pin and inserted it into a small round hole located on the glowing spear that wrapped around his hands. He’d have to remember that for next time in case it happened again. Perhaps he’d steal a key from one of the men in front of him. Qrow lost himself in thought over trying to think of better ways to obtain such a key, before he stopped altogether while a shiver ran down his spine. Quickly he raised his head towards the gaze of the person watching him, only to find that it was James. He watched as James watched him, smiling softly at Qrow making him feel more confused each moment they stood there. Only when James spoke did he break eye contact not noticing the man hold his hand out and lead them down and up another short flight of steps and into an office. Watching was as James and Winter made their way to the front with James deciding to cut near the middle of the group and Winter down by the desk. Only when Qrow saw James stop near him did he decide it was best to hang near the back by the door.

Oscar seemed to have felt them the same because the poor kid was nearly clinging to his shadow. He couldn’t blame him either, it hadn’t exactly been a nice fun trip to Atlas so far. And yet at the same time Qrow wondered if Oz was watching all of this from behind Oscar’s eyes. What would he think of James in front of him? Qrow couldn’t even tell what the taller robotic man was thinking. The smile on his face said one thing, but it also almost looked to be a ruse. Qrow couldn’t actually tell if it was real or not, but yet at the same time the man seemed genuinely relieved to see them all. Listening as the man gave his apologies, and spoke happily that it was so nice to see them again.

“Our reception didn't quite convey the same message.” Yang stated blankly towards the larger man. Qrow watched as she rubbed her wrists tenderly, knowing exactly how the younger felt. 

He watched as James’s face fell in the process, breaking from it’s soft demeanor and into one of regret. Listening as the other apologized while walking, his back turned and headed toward his desk. Qrow rolled his eyes and huffed at that. It was strange to see the other man like this. Something was off, but Qrow couldn’t figure out what was wrong. Listening quietly he watched as James explained that the ship that they had stolen had sent off red flags to the military. Ahhhh, now he understands. James thought that someone was stealing the ship to do something else with it. It was a repeat in his mind of Roman Torchwick’s actions that happened at the fall of Beacon. That he can understand. Qrow let his eyes slide to Ruby as she nervously told James that he was right that the ship was indeed stolen. At this Qrow grinned, and watched as James let out one of his own grins too. Ruby was an enigma, and her personality was hard not to like even when she was apologizing for her own criminal activity. Though soon the grin was broken by Winter’s rising voice. Watching the elder walk down towards her younger sister huffing and puffing about the danger of it and asking why she’d been so reckless. Her voice got louder and louder until finally Weiss hugged her sister and quietly apologized for making her worry. The scene brought a soft smile of Qrow’s own to his face. Even Winter could have soft moments huh? Guess she wasn’t such a stick in the mud after all. But once again he was proven wrong as Winter turned her cold gaze onto him. He watched eyebrows raised as Winter berated him for not stopping the kids from doing such reckless things. Now at that he let out a soft laugh.

“You try stopping these kids when they’ve made their mind up.” He huffed out throatily whilst pointing near Ruby and Oscar. 

He watched as Winter stared at him momentarily before huffing and giving up. Then Qrow turned his gaze back to James, watching as the man watched him silently. Letting his hands slip back into his pockets he looked to his old colleague and softly spoke again once more. 

“Speaking of which, we have some information for you that's...confidential.” Qrow stated slowly, hoping the Iron General would send both his Lieutenant and the sentinel girl away for the moment. 

He wasn’t prepared for the onslaught of questions involving both the relics and winter maiden from both females. Now that was really a shocker. James was as secretive as Oz, and for him to tell people made even Qrow dumbfounded. It must’ve shown on his face too because James smiled and laughed as Qrow faintly heard him ask why the general had told them the secrets their old...friend had been trying to keep. Watching in shock as James pulled the relic they’d been keeping safe out from his desk, Qrow finally broke out of his trance. The lamp made Qrow nervous, had James figured out how to summon the same creature that Ruby had to ask the last question. Frowning, Qrow clenched his fists and swallowed down the salvia that had been in his throat. Listening and not really listening to James talk about Oz’s disappearance and how he needed to begin his own planning for the battle ahead. As well as gathering more people that the man could put his “trust” in. Trust, what a word. One that made Qrow more worried by the second. What else had James told them. Had they known about his corvid appearance now. Were they on the outs now that James had new people in his inner circle. Qrow let his gaze slide from James’s, to both Penny and Winter. Watching as James once again turned into a salesman. Listening to him gaze at the kids and exclaim that he was happy to see them, watching as he thanked them for protecting the relic and making their way to Atlas. He had to hand it to James he couldn’t actually tell what the man was actually thinking, even while listening to the man talk about how they must destroy Salem together. Qrow let his gaze slide down towards Ruby, as she asked about the Atlas relic. Watching as Penny in turn answered cheerfully that it was safe in the vault. Good at least it was put away at the moment. 

“And the winter maiden?” Qrow asked swiftly, wanting to at least know if the elder was still alright.

“She is in stable condition.” Winter answered quickly. 

“Stable condition? What does that-” Yang asked before quickly Qrow cut her off with a raise of his hand in stand down position. Now wasn’t the time for anger and too many questions.

“She’s not exactly a spring chicken.” He found himself murmuring quickly to the younger, hoping she’d take the hint. The winter maiden had long passed her youth, and the last Qrow had seen of her was when he had brought her to Oz for safekeeping.

Watching quietly as both he and the kids waited anxiously for more answers and explanations. He watched as James sighed, letting his head bow for a moment before speaking to them once more.

“I know how this all looks. Recalling my military, the embargo. I probably don’t seem the most trustworthy right now.” James spoke calmly to the kids, eye landing on each one as he spoke before finally stopping on Qrow. 

He knew, he thought as he drowned out the kids' accusations. He knew that Qrow knew something was up with him. The gaze lingered for a good minute or two drowning Qrow, almost telling him that he was not to open his mouth as he spoke words to these children. It made him feel uncomfortable, Qrow didn’t know what he was to do. Should they oppose the man in front of him, in favor of helping Mantle below? Plead with him to stop his actions? Qrow felt helpless once more, he didn’t know if he should watch and gather information as he had always done for Oz or stand up and tell his old friend he was wrong. He watched as James hit an icon on his desk, growing anxious as the room grew dark and the floor beneath him rumbled. He grabbed Oscar’s hand and pulled the younger back with him away from the floor as it wound up and became a table. Watching as a hologram appeared on the table. Ruby came and stepped on his other side, as James took to the left of him. He turned his gaze to the hologram, Qrow recognized it instantly. Amity colosseum, narrowing his eyes at the older man he waited for the explanations to come. He listened as James spoke about contact, and how when the systems failed, so did everything else. How everyone had lost complete contact with each other. How he wanted to create a new systems tower, to help to re-expand and reconnect the other kingdoms. While that was all fine and dandy it didn’t explain the military presence. 

“You don’t need the entire military presence for that though.” Qrow said glancing at James worriedly, afraid to know what the other man’s answer would be. 

Watching, waiting silently he stared at James as the man held his gaze. He couldn’t tell if the man was annoyed by his sudden interruption or impressed that Qrow knew something was up. Either way he had a feeling it was a mixture of both.

“I will, for the next part. As I tell the world about Salem.” James spoke evenly, looking at Qrow knowing that his deduction was correct.

Qrow felt his jaw drop, the feeling he had when they entered the city was right. Something very bad was about to happen. James telling the world while he thought it could help in some ways, was also going to kill many people. 

“So that's why I brought them all back. To help with the panic that's about to break out.” Qrow spoke lowly, muttering to himself. He broke the gaze and let his mind's imagination take over, imaging all the chaos about to break out. Qrow felt like he was going to be sick. This was too much, it was all so much. He lifted his eyes back to James as he spoke once more.

“Panic is inevitable, panic brings grimm. But I believe we are ready, once Atlas has come to grips. I’ll use Amity Tower to spread the message to all of remnant.” The other man stated firmly, never once breaking eye contact with Qrow. 

It was a costly chance. People were going to die, Grimm were going to be running rampant around the city and it’s skies. James was risking everything they ever built on gamble that might end up crumbling beneath his feet. He could feel the panic being raised amongst the kids and he himself. Still gazing at James he wondered what the man's real plan was. Surely just like the rest of them he was hiding something. It made Qrow feel angry, it made him feel like he couldn’t trust the man in front of him anymore. Once upon a time he trusted the man with his life. In some ways he still did. He could feel the man trying to read his reactions so he quickly composed himself. Trying to make it seem as if while he was hesitant he wouldn’t be a threat to James’s plans. Qrow needed to gather information before he drew too many conclusions. Everything was still uncertain, including what James was really up to. Keeping eye contact with the man he noticed how the other was looking at him. Almost like he was staring deep into Qrow’s soul assessing him, trying to get a feel for how he could mold Qrow’s trust. To gain his favor, James knew Qrow didn’t trust many. Qrow was a solitary creature of habit, in the last decade he didn’t keep company with many people aside from those in Oz’s circle and Tai and the kids. James knew this, and while Qrow knew it was a disadvantage for him, it was also an advantage for the kids. If Qrow let himself be used by James the kids might be safer. He just needed to play the part, see if James could be trusted. To see if he could keep his kids out of danger. Steeled by his own resolve, Qrow looked James in the eyes and grew silent. Waiting, wanting to see how the man would react to his silence. Hoping it would be the right action instead of slinging insults and words like the children we’re doing so now. Looking around as the man gave a soft sigh. Knowing that this would be a reaction he would receive. He watched as the general turned off his strategist table and opened the windows once more. He watched as James held his hands behind his back, walking slowly his back straight and figure held tall. Saying how Atlas was prepared for this, how they would be ready for the panic. And while he wasn’t Oz, he was doing what he thought Oz might do. 

Oz, the thought of the man made all the kids turn silent and glance at Oscar slowly. It had been a while since they all thought of the man in question. Qrow included, in some ways he hoped the man would make an appearance and speak some sense into the other for him. Qrow had the trust of these kids, not other adults bent on bringing down an evil woman and all her pets whilst thinking of sacrificing billions of lives in the process. He noticed James freeze upon his words and the deafening silence. And watched as the others eyes grew concerned and confused. Thinking about how they should go about the topic of the Oz and Oscar situation. Glancing at the boy by his side and then to Ruby on his other side they shared a knowing look before Qrow stepped forward to explain. 

“While you see it’s true Oz is gone, he is also not exactly gone.” Knowing he was confusing the three Atlasians in front of him before deciding to just go with it and tell them. There would be no way of beating around the bush this time. 

“You see Oscar….Oscar is the new Ozpin” Qrow numbered out slowly, trying not to hurt the child’s feelings but also not to confuse those around him waiting for his answer. 

He watched as James’s face grew excited, but with it another look in his eyes was present one of contempt. As if he was angry for the man being present. One Qrow could acknowledge as one he had felt recently as well. He still hadn’t felt right after everything that had gone down during the lamp's story for him and the children. It was the second time in his life he had wished he wasn’t alive. That he was only a curse, and that he was worthless. It made Qrow’s arm twitch as the feelings arose once again, something that he noticed that James had noticed as well. The man was watching him too much, despite most of his attention on the now soon-to-be Oz. Questioning and greeting the younger all while smiling and kneeling down by his side. Oscar looked mortified, looking at both Qrow and Ruby for help trying to explain that Oz was not present at the moment, and hadn’t been for a short while. Qrow was going to leap forward and tell James that it was complicated before Ruby had beat him to it. She quickly explained that Oz had fallen silent after a train crash they had because of the Grimm trying to go after the lamp. Qrow fell quiet at that willing his body and facial expressions to be at ease. To not show that Ruby had skimmed over certain details. He also watched as James looked at Ruby, knowing the girl was not telling everything outright. He wondered if James would call her on it, or perhaps ask Qrow for an answer instead. It wouldn’t matter though, just like James wasn’t telling them everything Ruby was also going to keep some secrets. And Qrow was going to help her with maintaining that silence. He would not allow his niece to be intimidated by James no matter if the man was his friend or not. He made a choice to stand by Ruby, to follow her lead. He watched as James stayed silent before he spoke softly of the wrongness of Oz’s recent radio silence. He then watched as the man climbed back to his desk to retrieve the lamp once more. Standing still as the other walked back down to Ruby, handing her the lamp once more. It was a confusing but smart gesture. James wanted to rebuild trust, knowing that he and the children hadn’t exactly been on the receiving end of it in their current situation. 

He waited, watching as Ruby looked at the lamp with an expression of debate. Ruby was weighing her options and like Qrow she’d come to the conclusion that they needed to see what James was up to before they made any decisions. He listened as her small high pitched voice rang softly in the silence. 

“What can we do to help?” Ruby’s silver eyes glinted as she ran through the possibilities in her head. 

The look and calm voice alone made Qrow proud. The reaction and answer she just gave James was the correct one. Ironwood would use them to his advantage, and they would use him to their own. He watched as James smiled once more, obviously pleased with the response. Both he and Winter spoke proudly, telling them they’d start with an upgrade and go from there. Saying that their weapons were out of date and needed some fine tuning. That they would work on practicing tomorrow but that Penny had been patiently waiting to take them on a tour and the rest could wait for another time. Qrow watched as slowly they all made their way out of the office and descended down the stairs and into the hallway once more. Glancing in front of him he faintly heard chatter and laughter as he once more looked and saw the five Ace Operatives all standing down at the bottom of the hallway waiting for them. He grimaced at the image of the people in front of them. If he thought working with the kids was going to be bad enough at times, then he really needed to rethink some things. These people were going to be much worse, James’s personal guard dogs indeed. These would be the people to watch them and report to James. Qrow needed to be careful with that, he was good at being the center of attention without asking for it. And by the look in that cocky kids eyes down below he already knew who was going to be watching him as the man silently assessed him and the kids while smiling at them. Now with this one he couldn’t tell, he didn’t know if it was fake or not. Qrow was a good judge of character despite past events, but even he couldn’t completely read this kid's mood. And from the looks of it Ren couldn’t either, the poor kid looked pensive about something before he was distracted by Ruby going down again after being shaken so roughly. That kid really had a knack for catching people's attention. He was so engrossed by the characters down below him, that he almost missed the gentle voice calling out to him as he reached the bottom of the stairs watching as the kids trotted off with their new teammates. 

He turned slowly gazing at the man standing at the top of the stairs. Eyebrow raised and waiting he watched as James made his way down the stairs slowly. Watching as James watched him softly but with a slight predatory edge to his stance. He waited as the man grew closer to Qrow. He had expected more questions, perhaps some yelling but what came next was a complete shock. 

“I meant it when I said it was good to see you.” The General spoke softly to him. 

Before Qrow could even think to respond to the man, the other descended the final step between them and hugged Qrow. The hug, entirely unexpected, was as awkward as could be. Not only was Qrow dumbfounded, he also wasn’t used to such affection unless it was from Ruby and Yang. Slowly bringing his hands down to awkwardly settle and pat the others back. Qrow couldn’t help but think that James was still soft in many ways. 

“Good to see you too.” Qrow said slowly, patting the others back until he was let go. 

Qrow looked at Ironwood once more, surprised yet again by the look in the other's eyes. He’d recognized that look, because while Qrow was reclusive in nature he was still a man with desires and pretty good looking too. He had seen looks like this one before. So this is what the general thought of him? The look of lust disguised by a gentle smile. James wanted him and was trying to best find a way to encroach on Qrow’s personal space. He knew that James was aware of his own insecurities. He also knew that he couldn’t afford to lose James' favor in these moments. Ruby, Yang and the rest of the kids could end up with the consequences of his actions. It’s not that Qrow was opposed to James or even not attracted to the man. Qrow was bisexual in nature, gender didn’t really hinder how he made decisions in sleeping with people. He just wondered if it would be bad to start sleeping with James now. Or if James was truly even attracted to Qrow. Either way for now he’d tread water lightly with this subject. Perhaps it’d be good for both of them, perhaps it’d end up blowing up in their faces. Maybe it wasn’t even about Qrow but just about comfort. He could get with that maybe, Qrow as fine as he was on his own was aware how touch starved he was. Alcohol had been his only savior. Able to help him drown out his own darkness and semblance. Maybe a little comfort would be good for him. Glancing over the general as they both stepped back he noticed James looking at him as he was lost in thought. It wasn’t good for Qrow to be so lost in thought, looking at his old friend once more he stepped back slightly putting some distance between them. His semblance swirling beneath his fingertips, for the first time in a while Qrow felt safe enough to fall apart.

“James…I-Is the place I can go to have some… privacy?” He croaked out quietly, finally feelings the effects of his alcoholism and semblance lashing out upon his body. 

He was running towards his limit, feeling his fingers start to tremble despite trying to keep his body stock still. James on the other hand whether he finally noticed Qrow’s state or not, looked pleased by his words. Cheerfully telling the other they could go to his quarters for a drink and talk there privately. Qrow could only hope the man didn’t offer him alcohol straight out. 

He fell quiet once more as he let James lead, talking to Qrow quietly. A bout what he couldn’t hear. Trying his hardest to remain calm and collected. Waiting until the moment he was able to be behind closed doors with the man to finally have some peace to fall apart. It seemed like they walked for hours before they reached a main hallway with James stopping to put in a key code on the door panel. Once the door had slid open, he noticed James who was still talking to him step to the side and let him come in first. As soon as they both made it inside and the door swiftly shut behind him did Qrow choose to speak. 

“James.” Whether it was Qrow’s tone of voice or the shakiness it held he felt James fall silent behind him. 

Quickly giving the man a look he made sure to mutter his thanks and a quick apology to the taller man behind him, before knees gave out from under him. Grunting as James caught him, about to yell out and seek help Qrow quickly shouted he wanted to be alone. That he only needed James presence for the moment and that he’d only worry the kids. The other looked torn, James looked ready to carry him out to get help. That was anything that Qrow needed and wanted. He wanted to lay down in peace, to be able to deal with the demons inside alone. He just needed to get James on board so he was able to do so quietly. Carefully he brought a shakey hand to the others and wrapped his own around the one holding him up. Turning his face carefully he laid his head on the others chest and spoke out raspily.

“Please, please James. I don’t want anyone else here but you. I only want you to see me like this.” He croaked out carefully, knowing what to say to coax the other into letting him have his way. 

By the looks of the others eyes it had worked in his favor as well. James carefully let one of his hands drop from his waist to the underside of his knees as he was carefully lifted and carried to a couch in the middle of the living room. Once he was laid down properly on it he shut his eyes. Trying to regain his composure and let the trembling cease. He felt a flesh hand find its way to his forehead. Qrow didn’t think he was running a fever, he felt too cold at the moment. Sighing he leaned into the hand and tried to slow his breathing, so as not to keep scaring James. He listened as the other softly reprimanded him for letting it get this bad and asking what the cause was. Opening his eyes slightly Qrow talked quietly to the man in front of him . Telling him of his misfortunes with team RWBY and how he’d stopped drinking after an accident with some Grimm woke him up. He stated that he could no longer keep numbing himself to spare his own feelings. That he would deal with the fallout and maintain his distance with people again. Even if he had to remain as a corvid for a short period of time. James looked confused, proud and upset all at once. Normally had Qrow been in a better state of mind, he may have made fun of James for allowing such expressions to pass in front of Qrow. Now wasn’t the right time though, by the looks of it this was not what the other had expected out of Qrow. It made him feel guilty at the thought of having to put more on James. He couldn’t let the kids see this though, he was supposed to be their silent pillar of support. Not a liability. 

The hand on his forehead slowly moved again, making Qrow glance up at James’s face once more. Waiting for the other to speak, he allowed himself to be pet and doted on. 

“Qrow, I know you’re worried but you should let me get you to a physician. Let me take care of this. I can have someone who is discreet come and take a look at you. Please don’t make me drag you out of here and down the halls to get help.” James pleaded firmly. 

Qrow knew he was going to lose this fight. He'd rather the physician do this here than in the presence of other people. Slowly he nodded his head, allowing James to leave him momentarily in order to call for a physician to come meet him in his quarters. He didn’t hear a whole lot of what was said only that they were on their way to come and see him. Closing his eyes to try to ease some of the pain wracking his body, he buried his face into the sofa below him. Trying to concentrate all his efforts into calming his body once more before the physician saw him. James had at some point apparently made his way back to Qrow as he felt his head and upper torso being lifted as another person sat down beside him. He let the arms maneuver his body to arrange his head onto James’s chest again. Arms reaching around to sit him up and lean his weight onto the other. Qrow felt himself shiver at the contact, he hadn’t been this close to someone in a while. James was warm though, and the sudden feeling of heat was welcomed by Qrow’s exhausted body. Qrow let his head rest under the others chin as they both waited for the physician to arrive. Qrow didn’t think there was much to do though for the physician. It was mostly a matter of patience, and playing the waiting game. For the moment he didn’t really care for arguing though, Qrow just wanted to sleep. Letting himself be weak in front of the other, Qrow laid his body flat on the others letting himself bask in the comfort of the others warmth. He prayed his semblance would behave in the presence of others. He also hoped that this wouldn’t affect James, having Qrow in such a … compromising position upon the others lap. 

James however didn’t seem so worried about how this would look to others. Qrow couldn’t tell if he was delusional, or if Ironwood really was enjoying this. Qrow could only hope it was him being delusional. James was trying hard to soothe the shivers and pain wrecking his slender form trying to pin his arms down and help his body temperature regulate itself properly. While he was entirely grateful for the attention his friend was giving him, he was also completely shocked too. He never in his years would have ever thought James Ironwood would comfort and take care of him like this. It was short lived or so he thought as soon as he heard the faint noise of the door opening and closing just as quickly. He heard the faint chatter amongst both James and the physician as whoever they were approached him. Finally pushing down and swallowing his own pain and worries he managed to stop the constant shaking he was experiencing. Focusing instead, on keeping his eyes closed so as to not have to face the doctor in front of him. James however didn’t seem keen on letting him hide himself away from reality. Instead trying to turn Qrow to a position where the doctor had more leisure to work on his damaged body. Qrow listened only speaking when directly asked a question by the physician, mainly letting James relay the information previously given to him by Qrow. He was content with remaining silent in the wake of it all until the doctor made a comment about giving Qrow a sedative to help relax his body more. The thought of receiving drugs upon which would knock him out in unfamiliar territory made Qrow nervous.

Qrow desperately tried to get up from James, claiming he was fine enough without the sedative and didn’t need such drugs to help him. The doctor clearly disagreed, and instead of trying to talk some sense to Qrow turned to James instead. That made Qrow mad, he wasn't an invalid. Faintly he heard the shatter of glass nearby, and a gasp from the physician. Realizing quickly that it was the result of his semblance leaking out Qrow quickly let his concentration once more drop to keeping his semblance in check. Only when he’d calmed his tireless semblance did he once more hear the doctor and James discussing giving him a sedative. And from what he was hearing while James himself was also hesitant he also asked if it would help his passive semblance find balance once more. Opening his eyes to glance at the doctor, he saw the young woman holding a small syringe with a light clear liquid inside. Gritting his teeth Qrow decided that was enough, he wouldn’t be put out without his own permission. He was still coherent enough to make his own decisions. 

“Don’t you dare fucking come near me with that. If you fucking let her near me with that James I’ll make you regret it” Qrow spat heatedly at them. Trying to vainly twist his way out of James’s grip. 

Though it appears that his curses went unnoticed by both of them, as they intently discussed the side effects of the drug in the syringe. James kept his grip on Qrow tight. While Qrow was strong enough to face head off in a battle with James, and maybe prevail as the winner right now he was currently losing due to his current state. It made Qrow nervous, he didn’t want to be out of incase the kids needed him. He needed to protect Ruby and her friends. Trying to use the grip James had on him, Qrow gripped the man's coat and with all the strength left he tossed the man as softly as he could to the floor with him. James must’ve been surprised by the sudden movement because he grunted as the both hit the floor. Qrow as swiftly as he could wiggled out from under the stunned man on top of him. The physician quickly tried to help James up from his fallen position watching as Qrow quickly backed himself by the windows of the living room. James once he was on his feet again looking at Qrow as if he was insane. They were the ones trying to push drugs onto him to make him more compliant. He waited and watched as James tried to come near him again, talking lowly to him. Trying to assure him they wouldn’t drug Qrow without his consent.

Lies. James was lying to him, despite the current state he was in Qrow was still completely himself. He was just in pain, wanting nothing more than to fall into bed and sleep it all off. Sure he wanted to drink but he promised himself he wouldn’t. He couldn’t do that to those kids, he couldn’t fall to that level even if it meant he had to feel the effects of his semblance in full. Qrow shook his head obviously trying to tell James he didn’t believe him. Trying to maintain his distance from both the doctor and James. He kept the window near his back insight in case he needed to shift and go out the window. Qrow wondered if James had figured that was why he was standing so closely to the window too, before ordering him not to leave this living room. That he was not to shift and try to leave. That made Qrow angry, who was James to judge and tell him what to do. Flying was the only freedom in the world he had left, and not even James was going to steal that from him. He was going to open his mouth and retort to James that he wasn’t the boss of him when he noticed the doctor's position had changed. Instead of the young woman being behind James and watching silently, he noticed that she was gone. Eyes widening Qrow quickly leapt out of the way the same time a hand reached to his side a syringe in hand. Backing away from said doctor, Qrow realized too late that James had taken advantage of the doctor's quick thinking and also made a grab for Qrow. Cursing his own sluggishness, Qrow gasped as two arms encased his body and held him tightly to James’s chest. Trying vainly to kick his feet out and help the grip loosen, Qrow gave up and looked at James once more hoping he’d be able to have the man not give him drugs. 

“Please don’t. I’ll take anything else, but please James...don’t let her do this. Don’t do this.” Qrow pleaded softly. Trying to soften the man holding him down tightly. 

James however at the moment appeared to be completely ignoring his soft pleading. Instead focusing on trying to get Qrow to hold still so that the doctor could inject him without much damage. Grimacing as the woman closed in on him and James, Qrow turned his face, not wanting to look at the sight of being injected with drugs. Qrow tried to focus on the window he left, peering out at the night sky sadly. Upon feeling the sting and prick of the needle against his skin made Qrow feel sick. He was no longer thinking of how to escape, just wondering how long would he be rendered useless. Not only that, but he was worried something might happen to the kids. He trusted James to an extent but he was hesitant to leave them with the Ace Ops and James out in the open without him at their backs for too long. Slowly he noticed that James loosened his grip, waiting patiently for Qrow to grow limp in his grasp. The night sky was starting to become fuzzy, and both voices of the doctor and James started becoming muddled. He felt dizzy and slowly felt his body become heavier. The room was spinning, how awful. It felt awful, Qrow could feel his own body betraying him as his own head could no longer stay upright. He slowly started to see the room turn and slowly realized he was being picked up once more. James’s face came into his line of sight, though he couldn’t really see anymore. Qrow could however vaguely make out the others' worried expression before finally closing his eyes. Hoping that when he woke up next he could thoroughly punch James in the face for drugging him. 

  
  
  
  


**Well that's the end of chapter 2 for now. I know it was a bit all over the place but I needed this scene to go down. I think anyone who had been drinking as often as Qrow would have gone through something similar or perhaps even worse. Let me know what you all thought and if you liked the chapter. Hopefully I’ll have chapter 3 up soon.**

**-Sorrowfulchild**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello loves, hope you enjoyed my previous chapter despite its quick shift in the story. Hopefully it’ll make more sense as time goes on. Also I wanted to touch on something very quickly, I want to make it clear that the Qrow I write about is not a weak character. Qrow is very strong, in a lot of senses. It’s very obvious in some of his earlier battles, as well as just his overall skill despite his passive semblance working both for and against him that he has a lot of strength. So I just wanted to put that out there before I got some complaints of any sort for the reasons as to why in the last chapters I made Qrow look and or feel so weak aside from the alcohol withdrawal he was experiencing. From my own perspective it was a good choice to show that sort of weakness, especially since the moments between clover and he are oftentimes very soft and tender. Sometimes exposing Qrow for his own disdain over his semblance and character. Anyway that’s all for now, I’ll just leave it at that. Enjoy!**

  
  
  


Qrow didn’t know what time it was when he awoke next, only that his body felt numb. Trying to open his eyes was a hassle, and trying to wiggle even his fingers was hard. The thought of not being able to move freely was distressing. Qrow had only been drugged into unconsciousness a handful of times, all for reasons related to the jobs he did for Oz and a few times because he took the heat for Summer and his team. Qrow hated feeling drugged, that’s why alcohol used to be his vice. Alcohol allowed some form of lucidity. Even if all the after effects of alcoholism weren’t ideal, it was still better than being drugged up. It was also a painfully slow recovery period when drugged; versus with alcohol he was at least still able to move freely, albeit a little slower than he would have liked. Qrow however was used to adapting to that problem, having been an avid drinker for about 12 years. Trying to move through the haze of drugs, was like trying to swim for the first time and failing miserably. Qrow, contrary to popular belief, was actually quite patient. Situations like these made him feel very impatient, and like a petulant child bitching about how not happy he was that he couldn’t even move properly to hold himself upright. He could only hope that his metabolism would eat through the rest of the sedative as quickly as possible. So that he may properly be able to hit James swiftly in the face at least once before collapsing again. That however seemed to be far out of his reach at the moment. As he was still unable to do more than crack his eyes open and twitch his fingers slightly, his lower body still having not woken as of yet. 

Taking the opportunity though, he let his eyes slide open slightly and try to let them focus before taking in his surroundings. He was lying down, and from the looks of it was a different room than the one he had passed out in. Faintly he could make out a table beside his layer out form. A small bedside lamp sitting on top. Beside the table it looked as first to just be a pole, but Qrow quickly realized that it was actually an IV drip as he noticed a large banana bag hanging limply down off its silver hook. Following the clear tube best as he could, his eyes brought him down to his taped hand noting the needle attached to his pale hand. How badly he wanted to rip it out, he wasn’t sure what the bag was full of, but he could only hope it was just for vitamins or hydration. He wanted to be able to move about, to see the kids and make sure they were safe amongst the ranks of the Atlas military. He couldn’t do that if he was drugged out in some room though. So Qrow willing his body with all his might decided he couldn’t lie still any longer. Slowly he tried moving his untaped hand, gliding it against soft sheets. Every so slowly he got his trembling hand to move up to meet the tap that held the needle to skin. Positioning his fingers carefully he pinched the top of the tap before gripping it tightly and ripping as hard as he could. Watching as blood welled quickly from the now open wound Qrow closed his eyes. 

Breathing deeply once again he willed his body to move, forcing his body to turn over on his stomach. Qrow slid both arms under his body, positioning both on both sides of his stomach before pushing up as much as he could. His arms trembled as he finally got himself far enough up from his lying position, as he finally made the effort to sit up entirely. Sitting however turned out to be a slightly bad idea, the room was swimming and the lights felt too bright. That didn’t matter much to him though, right now he was focused on moving around. He needed to wake his body up and find his way back to the kids. Closing his eyes, Qrow willed his body to listen to him. Taking the moment to breathe, Qrow ready himself for the next part. Slowly sliding his legs to the edge of the bed he sat on. He let them hit the floor before finally opening his eyes once more, only to be shocked over what he saw across from him. It seemed Qrow was not as alone in the room as he thought, as he wearily eyed James asleep in an armchair not more than 5 feet away from him. That was not good, Qrow wasn’t sure how stealthy he was going to be able to be under the influence of sedatives. Qrow only had a few options, he could turn into a corvid. He wasn’t exactly sure how successful that’d be though, he’d likely pass out as soon as he tried to fly. The second option was just to wing it, if he fell and woke up James so be it, he could at least berate the man for drugging him before going down again.

Looking at James, asleep across from him once more, Qrow steeled himself. The kids needed him and if he was gone from their sight for too long they might become suspicious. Qrow grit his teeth and willed his body once more to come under his command. Standing after drugs was harder than he had imagined. His feet swayed, or was it his entire body swaying? At this point he wasn’t exactly sure anymore. Slowly but steadily though he felt his legs slowly come back to awareness. Feeling more steady on his feet Qrow took the chance to look around him. The room was large and lavish, the bed adorned with white and navy sheets. There were two bed stands, two twin armchairs one of which James was currently occupying. There was a mirror in the middle of the room, Qrow quietly looked at his own reflection wanting to grimace at the sight of himself. Qrow looked worse than he had originally thought, blood dripped down one of his hands from where he ripped out his IV. He also noticed he was shirtless and his pants had been changed to some sleep wear. The thought that someone other than himself had dressed him was mortifying, sighing he looked to the rest of the room. There were three doors, one Qrow assumed was a closet and bathroom, and one had to be the door that led to the exit. Treading quietly on the plush carpet beneath his bare feet. 

Qrow looked between both sides of the room before choosing the door farthest to the left where there was only one lone door. Letting himself slowly walk towards the door, Qrow made every effort to be as quiet as possible. That thought was short lived as somehow he managed to trip on the pants that were a little too long for his legs. Grunting as he hit the soft ground, Qrow groaned in embarrassment. Qrow grunted from his position on the floor, trying to pick his body up from its fallen position and to stand up again. Once he managed to stand up, Qrow once again walked towards the door in front of him. Reaching his hand out to the door knob Qrow had almost made it before a hand reached his wrist grasping it lightly. Fuck, that was the only word that came to mind as Qrow realized his fall earlier had woken the man. Turning his face to look at the other Qrow noticed James silently watching him. The look on the others face wasn’t pleasant either, he couldn’t tell if it was shock or disappointment that graced the other chiseled features. To be honest as curious as he was, he was also super pissed that the man had the decency to look that way after he put Qrow into this position. Frowning Qrow tugged his wrist from the other, hoping he’d get the hint and let go of his arm. James however appeared to have different plans at the moment, taking Qrow’s wrist and trying to drag Qrow closer to him. Qrow narrowed his eyes at the sudden pulling. He wasn’t about to play tug-of-war with James, not when he was for sure going to lose. 

“Stop pulling on me, i’m not a toy.” Qrow bit out harshly, noticing how his own throat sounded to dry to his own ears. James however didn’t seem to like the small retort Qrow made.

“I wouldn’t have to pull you, if you had decided to stay in bed and rested. You’re sick, Qrow and need rest.” James spat him heatedly, only to stop to look blankly at Qrow’s arm. 

Looking down Qrow noticed what James had gone silent about. His arm was still bleeding, not as heavily as before, but still enough for his blood now to be staining the carpet below him. Cursing slightly Qrow gripped James’s hand again hissing at the man to let go. He tried with no avail to remove James’s hand, watching as the other continued to watch his blood flow from his hand and down onto the floor. 

“James, stop it. Let go already.” Qrow yelled trying to gain the man’s attention once more. 

His voice finally seemed to awaken something in James, because the other seemed to finally notice him again. Frowning he wondered what the other was thinking, why he had been lost in thought before he was soon pulled forward by James and thrown over the man’s shoulder. Yelping as his abdomen hit the metal shoulder, Qrow was stunned as James decided to carry him out the room and into what looked to be the same living room he was in earlier. James didn’t stop there though. The man decided to then exit whatever place they had been for his short rest, and started to walk down the halls with Qrow over his shoulder. They were going to be seen if this continued. Hissing as his stomach kept hitting James’s shoulder with each stride Qrow decided it was enough. 

“James stop, let me walk. Put me down and let me walk, I promise I won’t run.” Qrow hissed out quietly to the other, so as not to attract unneeded eyes. Watching as James ignored his requests without so much as a blink of the eye.

“James, I mean it. Put me down or so help me, I will fly my way out.” Qrow threatened harshly. 

Originally when Qrow made that threat, he had only hoped the man would set him down in the end. What he didn’t account for was the look James had given him, and what the man would tell him next.

“Qrow, if you decide to even think of doing that I will keep you in a medical coma until you are fully rested and recovered. So you can either be still and be quiet. Or you can resist and I will have the doctor put you out until I deem it fit otherwise to wake you up.” The look in the other's eyes was smoldering, fear crept up in Qrow’s throat. 

Perhaps it was better to do what James wanted for the time being. Sharing one last look with James, Qrow fell silent once more, letting the man have his way just this once. James carried him down various hallways, luckily there weren’t many people around to watch him be humiliated as he was carried down to who knows where. Qrow took this time though to gather information, watching the various hallways as the man carried him to different floors. When they finally got to what looked to be an elevator James stopped moving, instead choosing to press the down button on the side panel. The silence between them deafening, Qrow watched the floor from behind James until he noticed he was tilted a little off the shoulder. Placing his hands on the others shoulder, Qrow groaned as he tried to readjust himself to a more comfortable position. James readjusted him quietly, sliding Qrow over his shoulder once more. Qrow wanted to protest again, to ask James to let him down so he could walk but feared the threat of a medical coma again. Instead he silently waited as finally the elevator dinged to life, only to think it might have been better to protest in the end. Qrow distinctly heard voices when the elevator opened, and he swore he recognized them too. Turning his head to the side to look at the voices, it took a moment for Qrow to recognize that they’d fallen silent the moment the doors had opened. What Qrow saw though was what made him regret trying to escape earlier. The Ace Ops all silently assessing him and James. 

Qrow wanted nothing more than to dig himself a hole. James carried him inside the elevator and pressed his desired level without a second glance to his Ace Ops aside from a quick nod. Awkward, it was so intensely awkward having each of the Ace Ops glance between him and James. And while though Qrow did his best to ignore it, he couldn’t with them all burning holes into his back. He wanted to speak, but he was honestly too embarrassed to make a sound at this point. At least Winter and the kids hadn’t seen him like this. God knew he would never live it down otherwise, though from the feeling in his back he knew he wasn’t about to live it down currently either. Instead of speaking, Qrow silently chose to rearrange himself upon James’s shoulder, letting his body wriggle around some before James apparently grew tired of his wriggling and reprimanded him again. 

“Qrow, I'll warn you one more time. Stay till, we’re almost to the infirmary. And if I hear one word out of your mouth that's disrespectful towards the doctor I’ll have her give you twice the dosage she gave you last time.” James threatened him softly. Qrow turned his body at that, tired of the man exerting his control over Qrow’s own body. 

“I wouldn’t be moving around so much if your damned metal shoulder wasn’t digging into my abdomen.“ Qrow spat softly to the other trying to ignore the looks the other elevator occupants were giving him. 

The looks didn’t matter for much longer as whatever he had said had apparently gotten through to the other as he was slightly lowered to sit along James’s arm instead of his shoulder. While it was still embarrassing, at least it was more comfortable if not even more embarrassing. James though had at least a little decency to look a little ashamed, to have been causing Qrow more discomfort by carrying him on his hard shoulder. The new position however seemed to let people have a view of his face. He recognized the man he had spotted earlier as his new personal watchdog watching him intently. There was no real expression on his face, it was a sort of pensive look as Qrow watched the man watch him. At some point though Qrow had enough though as he glared at the man in front of him, hoping he’d end the staring contest. The cocky kid in front of him however seemed to like his reaction though as amusement spread in his eyes and he smirked at Qrow. The look made his eye twitch, he was about to comment on what was so funny before the elevator stopped and opened. James’s body swayed as he stepped forward with Qrow again. The look between Qrow and the brunette was broken as he gave him one last fleeting look, before Qrow once again focused on James as they walked down the hallway again. James carried him for a few more minutes, through a much more crowded area. It was both heavily guarded and had lots of workers working in the halls and in different rooms from what he could tell.

Qrow considered asking James what the heavy traffic was about, but thought better of it after their recent talks. Instead once again trying to make himself comfortable, letting his arms hang over James’s shoulder, while his head laid against them. He was growing tired again, his body slowing down from the adrenaline that he once held when yelling at James. He listened silently as James kept walking down the halls, listening to the whispers around him as James carried him around. Normally he would have either ignored the thoughts that others, but the stares were starting to become annoying. The situation as a whole was annoying, if only he’d been more careful. Finally James had come to a stop, shifting slightly Qrow lifted his head, looking off to the front of him he recognized the same doctor as the last time. She seemed slightly surprised to see them, Qrow had wondered why. Slowly watching and listening again, choosing to be an observer and not a participant until the time was right. He listened as both James and the doctor once again discussed Qrow as if he was not present. The doctor was apparently fascinated by him, wanting to do some tests on Qrow. The sedative that she apparently injected him with was meant to keep him out for a day, but apparently his semblance and metabolism ate through it in under 5 hours. Judging from the time that they had arrived in Mantle and Atlas it had to be around 5:00 or 6:00AM at the current time. Qrow was for once happy to have such a powerfully rotten semblance, because at times like these it was a godsend. 

James on the other hand looked a little distressed, asking the doctor if that was a normal thing to happen. Cooly he watched them both watch from his perch under James’s chin. Qrow wondered how long they would continue to ignore his presence altogether. He wasn’t exactly surprised his semblance ate through the sedative, his body had a knack for pushing natural boundaries. Especially with his corvid form, he wondered if the doctor knew about that too, or if James had just told her about his semblance. He suspected just his semblance though, turning into a bird was a secret that so far only the kids and James knew as far as he knew as well. As far as he could tell too just like James had secrets, he suspected this would be one of them. It was a useful secret too, especially in times of war. Though he wasn’t sure if James would force him to use that form for his own personal game at some as Oz had. The thought alone made him shiver. While he was lost in his own thoughts, he hadn’t noticed how stock still James had gone during his own musings. Only when James had finally acknowledged him into the conversation softly calling out to him did Qrow start paying attention. Looking from the man holding him, to the woman staring at him in fascination. Making eye contact with both before waiting for one of them to speak to him. The doctor was too focused on studying to speak, so it was up to James then to speak to him.

“Qrow, are you cold? Or are you in pain again, I'll have the doctor patch you up while we're here. So behave yourself a little longer while she examines you again.” He heard James whisper softly bringing Qrow to sit onto an examining table in the middle of the room. 

Once Qrow sat up on the table the doctor quickly went to check him over. Checking his vitals and breathing, and looking at his hand to assess the damage Qrow had inflicted on himself only to notice the slight flicker of his aura licking at his wound already. 

“Fascinating, normally once you’ve been injected with powerful sedatives it’d take awhile for your body to recover your aura to protect you. However it seems as though your body has decided that your recovery and time asleep from the sedative was enough and deemed the sedative hostile. Causing your aura to eat the rest of the drugs in your system and begin its own healing process. It’s one of the first times I’ve seen a passive semblance work like this.” The woman spoke to James as he too started to crowd near Qrow again, watching Qrow’s aura begin its own healing process. 

Qrow watched as the two discussed theories, and listened as the doctor questioned James on Qrow’s previous health history asking for access to his files while wrapping gauze around his hand. The doctor then turned to him, telling Qrow that while he looked fine at the moment and appeared to be asymptomatic that if he was feeling bad again to immediately come to the infirmary to be seen. The doctor then informed James that while Qrow seemed to be in good shape, that he should remain off of field duty for at least another day. When James asked about another sedative Qrow froze about to yell at both individuals again before the doctor said it would be a waste. Qrow watched as the doctor explained it would probably do more harm than good at this point. Especially since his semblance had begun its own treatment of Qrow’s body. The doctor then suggested that instead Qrow should just lay down and sleep some more so as to let his body rest more and heal itself. James readily agreed before telling the doctor he would make sure that Qrow didn’t move around too much, making direct eye contact with Qrow daring him to disagree. The look made Qrow shrug as he made one request to James. He wasn’t going to argue, so long as he could see the kids for a few minutes then he’d do what James was ordering him to do without complaint. James however looked ready to argue before pinching the bridge of his nose and giving in altogether. The look made Qrow chuckle softly, some things never changed. 

Once the doctor had properly patched him up, and allowed Qrow to leave James once again escorted Qrow out of the infirmary wing. The older man led him down the halls holding a hand to the small of his back, guiding him back through the crowd of people watching them. As they made their way to the elevator he noticed how James was always touching him. Never allowing Qrow space or to be out of reach from the hand placed on his form. He didn’t know if it was a control thing or if James was just worried about him. Either way Qrow didn’t care much at the moment. He just wanted to be able to save face in front of the kids, and if he could do that for even just a moment he’d let James have his way. As soon as the elevator opened he was once again escorted inside. Qrow walked inside the elevator, letting James position himself behind Qrow he let the man wrap a hand around his waist and settle him into James’s side. Never once did Qrow argue or move no matter how much he wanted to protest. Protesting would not get him to see the kids safely. James looked to be on edge already. The look in his eyes when Qrow had woken earlier than expected from his drugged sleep had stated so. James was concerned by how fast Qrow had recovered, obviously not expecting it from him. Qrow had always known James was somewhat weary of him in some ways. He was also aware that James respected his skills as a huntsman and as one of Ozpin’s inner members. He also recalled the fascinated look the first time he flew in front of James. Forever noting the look in the back of his mind, James was enamored by the sight of Qrow as a corvid. A feeling that was both interesting and scary for Qrow. 

Qrow gazed down to the light grip on his side, before looking back at James. Keeping his face neutral he noticed the man watching him, almost as if he was nervous to let go of Qrow. It was incredibly awkward to have another person so close to him for so long. Qrow was not used to such attention, even the kids gave him space to think. James on the other hand seemed reluctant to even let him walk by himself. Qrow supposed it was because of his body collapsing in such spectacular fashion that he was being treated like a child. While he was appreciative of his friend’s concern it was also highly embarrassing for a grown man like himself to be carried around half naked in a military base for a cut to his hand. Qrow felt his face heat up at the thought, so many people had seen him and James run around. Mostly with Qrow being carried over his shoulder while pouting like a child. Qrow could feel James lean closer to him, looking even more worried than he did 30 seconds ago. 

“I’m fine big guy, I’m just mortified you carried me around your place of work half naked.” Qrow huffed out quietly, bringing his own bandaged hand to pat James’s. 

Qrow’s explanation however seemed to have awakened something in James as he saw realization run through the other’s eyes. A faint blush spread through James’s own face as he finally seemed to realize that he carried Qrow half naked all around his own military base. He watched curiously as the other sighed and brought a hand to cover his face as he too seemed to think over his actions. The look of shame that was on the others face made Qrow abruptly burst out laughing. James was embarrassed by his own actions, and looked to have been repenting how reckless he had been carrying Qrow around like a sack of potatoes around his base and in front of subordinates. 

“I wouldn’t have had to carry you if you hadn’t tried to get up from bed and tore out your IV drip.” James scolded him lightly, clearly still flushed with embarrassment from his own overreactions. 

“I wouldn’t have done either if you had listened to me and not drug me against my will.” Qrow spat evenly at the other, hoping to hit a sore spot. It had worked too, James winced at his words, clearly feeling somewhat guilty.

Qrow wouldn’t back down though, James had crossed a line by holding him down and forcing drugs upon Qrow despite his pleading. He wanted the other to repent for his actions that led up to the current situation. 

“I was completely aware of James, while I was in pain I was still me. You should’ve let me sleep it off. Drugging someone by force who is still aware is crossing the line.” Qrow narrowed his eyes at the other watching as James’s face grew darker by each word. 

Normally Qrow may have felt bad by seeing someone become so upset, but in this situation his feelings mattered too. James didn’t take into account Qrow’s own feelings and disregarded them for his own purposes. Even if his heart was in the right place Qrow was still bothered by the matter. James chose to not even listen to his words, and instead treated him like a wild animal. 

“I apologize for doing what I thought was right. You looked like you were in so much pain Qrow that I wasn’t confident you sleeping it off would be enough. I promise that next time I will take your words into account before making such decisions.” James spoke softly to him, looking a little upset by Qrow’s harsh words. 

Frowning Qrow wanted to speak with the other some more, to make his own apologies and give thanks as well. Though before either could say another word the elevator had interrupted them both. Looking forward, Qrow waited until James ushered him out of the elevator altogether. He let James lead him to a hallway that Qrow recognized as the same hallway that he and the kids had been in earlier that night. The hallways were beautiful, even more so than at Beacon. James, quickly led him down and up various stairs before leading him up and into the same office they had been in earlier. It appeared as though they weren’t alone anymore either. Both the kids and the Ace Ops were present again. The kids however shouted in glee at the sight of him, something which warmed his heart. He’d like to go and ruffle all their heads and say good morning, but it seemed as though James wasn’t exactly ready to let go of his waist. The look on his face though was also amusing, the kids who had made movement to try to come and greet him stopped in their tracks by the sudden glare the general had given out. It didn’t stop Ruby and Yang though from running to his side immediately upon seeing his injured hand and half naked body. Slowly putting his hands up and trying to calm the kids looking at him worriedly he assured them it was just from the damage he had received from the previous battles catching up to him. Trying to reassure them that he injured his hand while being a bad patient and not wanting an IV anymore in his hand. 

The kids scolded him for that though, saying the IV was only there to help him, and that he shouldn’t be so reckless. Upon seeing their upset faces Qrow tried to step forward to comfort his worried kids, knowing that he had once again scared them. He was quickly stopped yet again by James who assured the kids that Qrow was indeed alright and had a clean bill of health other than being asked to rest for the remainder of the day. Looking at the other he noticed James was trying to once again steer the conversation in his favor. Something the man in his opinion was actually quite good at, however it was beginning to get on Qrow’s nerves again. Qrow watched mildly, as he took a moment to glance around the room to see all the other occupants looking from him to James and back again to him. Glancing at said man again and then towards the others Qrow sighed. Honestly it was all more trouble than it was worth. Looking at the office he looked around trying to satisfy his curiosity as James took his time explaining Qrow’s current predicament before letting his gaze land on a small couch. Quickly settling his hand onto James’s again he tugged at the hand still clutching his waist as Qrow quickly shook it off before walking across the room to the couch. Once he settled onto it laying one foot on the floor and laying the rest of his body haphazardly over the rest. He tried to ignore all the looks and giggles coming his way as Qrow tried to settle his body down to rest again. He honestly wanted to settle down as a bird. Hoping it might make him feel more restful under watchful eyes, but thought better of it ultimately. 

Instead Qrow sighed, listening to the steps and voices of others, as they continued on with their own conversations. although James had apparently decided now was the correct time to discuss team assignments, as he spoke to all the team leaders respectively before calling on Qrow again himself. 

“Qrow, you will be assigned to work in both parties. Seeing as you are accustomed to fighting with teams RWBY and JNR you will continue to work with them alongside the Ace Ops. However you will join them tomorrow, the rest of you will go see Dr. Polendina. I believe that he has made some upgrades to the weapons that were confincasted last night. After you retrieve your weapons, head down to the training rooms for your next assignment.” Qrow huffed idly at James’s commands. Turning his face to watch the kids as they all filed out of the room waving at him as he went. Qrow softened at the sight of them, giving his own wave to each before turning to look back at James and his own team.

“Qrow, it is time to rest. Should I have someone escort you back to my room or will you sleep here until i’m done for the day?” the other asked Qrow worriedly.

“I’ll be fine here, I don’t feel like moving right now.” Qrow’s voice was becoming more rough, he really was too tired to move from his current spot. He let his eyes linger one the man and his team before ultimately turning his body to face into the couch. 

“I understand, as for the rest of you, go and observe team's RWBY and JNR during their training sessions. We’ll figure how to best pair you from there. Clover you will still be paired with Qrow. We’ll set up times for you two to observe each other tomorrow. Though for now we’ll settle with just the kids, Ace Ops you’re dismissed.” James’s voice got quieter with each passing moment. 

Qrow couldn’t tell if it was him falling asleep, or if the man was purposely lowering his voice for Qrow’s benefit. Either way Qrow was grateful for the sudden dismissal of people, though it seemed short lived as Qrow noticed that there were still more than James and he in the room. Taking the opportunity to feign sleep, Qrow listened intently keeping his expression serine as he felt someone approach his back. Willing his body to remain relaxed as possible, as he felt a hand slid down brush his hair. Qrow couldn’t stop the sigh that escaped his lips as he burrowed his head deeper into the couch, letting the brushing continue as James spoke softly to the remaining occupants in the room. 

“Is there anything else either of you need? Winter? Clover?” For once Qrow was kind of unhappy he was feigning sleep. He wished to see Winter’s expression as her boss doted on him.

“Sir...regarding Qrow, is there anything we should be aware of? I thought we we’re going to be cautious of Qrow, it has been a while after all since anyone had contact with him other than the children.” Winter whispered cooly.

“We still are, in my many years I have never seen Qrow in a state like this. He may look frail at the moment but don’t be deceived. It reminds me that Qrow is a danger to many. So we must be cautious around him, so as not to spook him away. Clover you will be Qrow’s partner as planned. Be sure to report any activity that you deem suspicious from Qrow. The children included, while they are our current allies, we should be sure to observe them. Qrow is not one to be underestimated, as weak he looks currently it's actually far from the current reality. The doctor has stated as such herself. Qrow is in peak physical condition, his aura is still dangerous and passive be aware of it both of you. We must keep Qrow and the kids in our good graces, they are to be our assets.” The tone in James’s voice spoke volumes. James was trying to deem if he could control Qrow, and therefore the kids as well. 

“Understood. I’ll be sure to watch for any issues that may arise.” Another voice spoke lowly, Qrow assumed it was Clover. 

“Understood.” Winter’s voice once again whispered lowly. 

“Good, now you both may leave. Go to the children and appease them, assure them Qrow will join them later perhaps.” It seemed James was trying to drive out his subordinates to avoid talking about the matter anymore. Perhaps he figured Qrow would “wake up” with more chatter.

Listening as they both gave their CO their last goodbyes before walking out of the room altogether. Qrow waited for a moment, wondering if he had been caught. The petting on his hair never once ceased or paused even while talking with his subordinates. Qrow couldn’t tell if James was even aware he was doing it at this point. At this point it didn’t really matter though, Qrow was falling asleep at this point. The silent misistraitions and actions as James brushed his hand through his head were enough to really send him off to sleep. It had been a long time since someone had done such things, probably not since he’d been hurt by Tyrion. Ruby had pet his head trying to ease his body from the pain of being poisoned. Sighing again Qrow shifted his head against James’s hand, blinking bleary eyes up at the man, as James too gazed down at him. The others expression was unreadable at this point, he couldn’t blink his eyes into focus. Instead giving up and choosing to once again rest his eyes for a while. Qrow decided he would investigate more later after he had rested some more. Qrow quickly fell asleep to the rhythm of James petting his head tenderly. It had been awhile since he had been able to fall asleep in front of someone other than the children. It was peaceful to be able to sleep without worry for the moment.

  
  
  


**That's it for this chapter everyone. I hope you enjoyed the small scenes I had between Qrow and James. As well as the awkward introductions of Qrow and James locked in an elevator with the Ace Op’s. Haha that was a very amusing scene for me to write about. I hoped you enjoyed the current chapter. I should have the next up within a few days. I hope you’ll all forgive me as sometimes it takes me a while to get a chapter out that's long and has more dialog. Hopefully though I should have a new chapter every 3-4 days. I like to take my time writing scenes and rewatching each episode so as to be able to rewrite certain things and fit them to my own needs for my own story. Anyways, goodbye for now! See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry loves! I know this chapter is a bit late, I’ve had a few problems arise as of late with my job and there being a shortage of workers in my office so it took me longer than anticipated to write this chapter out while I covered some shifts. I hope you’ll forgive me for not being on time with this chapter! Enjoy!**

  
  


The rest of the day was a blur for Qrow. He slept through most of it, though oftentimes he was vaguely aware of when others entered James’s office. He would hear whispers and voices, but never once did he move. For once Qrow felt tired enough to fully sleep without making himself wake up completely. It was nice to be able to rest properly, he hadn’t when he was watching over the kids. During their travels on their way to Atlas Qrow always let the kids sleep while he kept watch. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust them to keep watch, it was that he wasn’t used to being able to sleep while others were around him. It had been a while since he had traveled with a partner, let alone a group. Nevertheless Qrow let the kids who were not as used to such restless traveling be the ones to sleep. He wanted to at least give them that above all else. God knows one could run themselves ragged from constant fighting and traveling. Qrow was used to being restless, his kids however were not. Speaking of the kids, Qrow wondered where they were by now. If they were out and about, or playing with their upgraded weapons. It made him wonder what the good doctor decided to do for each kid, and how it might help them on the field. He could only hope none of them had decided to destroy Atlas property while he slept. 

Sighing at the thought Qrow rolled over on the small couch he was stretched out on. Opening his eyes to look around him, Qrow found not only was he not alone with James. Once again both Winter and Clover were present. The sight of both people did not startle Qrow though, but apparently his alertness had startled the rest of the room. James and Clover openly looked at Qrow with curiosity while Winter stole glances as she looked to James as well. Annoying, it was the only word Qrow could think of as everyone in the room continued to look at him silently. 

“Can I help you?” He asked gruffly, his voice still full of sleep. 

James was the first to collect himself amongst the group, as he quickly cleared his throat before speaking. 

“Sorry we were surprised to see that you were actually awake. Did we wake you up?” The taller man asked softly, as Qrow sat himself upright on the sofa below him. 

“No I’m just not used to being able to sleep that much.” He spoke quietly, not really caring if the others heard or not. His throat felt dry, and his body ached. God it was like being hungover without the hungover part. 

“I see, you should try to rest more though. You look quite tired, Qrow.” The other told him gingerly before standing up and walking towards Qrow. 

Watching as the other walked towards him, Qrow couldn’t help but notice that the others behind the man were still silently gazing at him. Ahhh… so that’s what the problem was. Qrow had woken up during a briefing he wasn’t meant to hear. How very interesting, it seemed as though they were trying to see if he’d heard anything that he wasn’t supposed to have. Looking back to James as the man finally stopped in front of him Qrow made sure to calm his expression. While he truly hadn’t heard anything, he didn’t want to give way that maybe he knew they were suspicious of him. He watched as the other reached his hand out towards Qrow. He let the hand glide down and settle on his cheek, letting the other keep it there as he waited. Trying to gage the room and it’s occupants. 

“Do you feel unwell or do you need anything?” James asked him carefully. 

“Water?” Qrow asked quietly, licking his dry lips in the process as his haggard voice cracked harshly. 

The other nodded looking to Winter for a moment. They shared a silent look as Qrow tried to watch from the corner of his eyes discreetly. Strange, for a slight second he let his eyes glide over to watch Clover. The other was still intently watching him, not even paying attention to his CO standing over him. The look in his eyes was still almost unreadable to Qrow. He’d need to watch Clover more, he’d need to study the others' mannerisms a little more before he made judgments. Qrow sighed, the tension was becoming too much. 

“Obviously I’ve interrupted something. So can you both please stop looking at me so strangely. I’m not even fully awake yet to comprehend your current conversations. And no I didn’t hear anything, my body woke me up because I don’t generally sleep this long ever.” He drawled out boredly, hoping the others would drop their silent suspicion. 

“Qrow I-“ The other started quickly before Qrow cut him off, growing tired of James’s suspicions. 

“James, if I wanted to spy on you you would never know I was doing it. So listen to me closely, this goes for you too kid. I’m not spying on anyone, and if I was you’d never realize it until it was too late. Don’t forget James, I was Ozpin’s master spy. No one is better than me, while I’m glad you don’t underestimate my abilities to do my job. Know that right now I’m not in the mood or condition to spy on anyone.” Qrow croaked out heatedly at the other, watching as the tension slowly eased a bit from both men’s shoulders. 

“I- Qrow I’m sorry I hadn’t meant to come off as though you were doing something wrong. I know I can trust you, it’s just been hard lately to make sure that certain...things don’t become public knowledge. I know you know better than any, the weight of secrets in this line of work.” The other tried to placate him quickly frowning at Qrow and stroking his cheek. 

Sighing he removed the others hands from his cheek. Qrow watched as James’s eyes grew wide and when the other tried to speak Qrow quickly tugged his hand. It was better to play the fool as he’d done as a drunk man. He needed to let James see him soft, let James think he was in control of the situation. There was no need to startle the man laying his arm out, trying to win him over.

“I’m not upset, so stop it. I understand where your worries lie. I know you’re weary because of what happened with Leo.” He softly spoke as he held James’s hand, hoping to ease the tension once more.

He hoped it would calm James down seeing him be soft and compliant, letting James do as he pleased for the moment. Qrow was not used to someone being so touchy with him, not unless it was the girls. But he couldn’t let James know of his discomfort with the slight affections being shown towards him. So he held the others hand as he let James nod and sigh in front of him. He let James talk and thank him for his understanding, as once again he glanced to watch Clover watch him. Clover had somewhat of a mildly impressed look, and a smidge of something else. It didn’t matter though because the look was fleeting as Winter came back to the room and swiftly crossed it to hand Qrow a water bottle. Letting go of James’s hand Qrow took it gratefully. He popped open the lid and drank from it quietly, enjoying the feeling of the cool liquid sliding down his throat. Qrow listened as Winter spoke with James again as the other let his fallen hand slide to Qrow’s shoulder and slip off completely as he drank his water. He glanced between the two, not surprised that Winter had ignored him for the most part. While Qrow enjoyed annoying the younger woman, at the current point in his life he actually preferred the cordial silence. The silence allowed him to think and plan. 

Taking a swing from the bottle in his hands Qrow waited to be acknowledged once more by the people in the room. Qrow noticed that even Clover, his silent watcher had turned to watch James and Winter speak again. Qrow guessed the man was probably waiting to be spoken to again as well. Watching as the tension slowly lifted in the room. Qrow watched and waited as Winter updated the General on the kids progress, Qrow listened in watching the two intently as they talked about the teams. He listened to the critics given and the updates on their well-beings. So far it seemed as if the kids were thriving although they’d been being beaten by James operatives. Not a surprise though considering the way they’d gotten the jump on them when they were distracted in Mantle. Qrow only hoped that they’d change the tides soon, after all those kids were quick on the uptake. Perhaps they’d show James’s guard dogs their worth as well. Qrow pondered all the possibilities, knowing that it wasn’t far off from the truth. Those kids were good, better than anything he would have ever expected out of them. He couldn’t wait to see the chaos they’d bring. He’d just have to be patient and wait until the time he felt comfortable enough to not always have to be by their side. Until he was ready to leave them to be on their own. A thought that made Qrow feel so old. 

Sighing he turned his attention back to the rooms other occupants as fun as it was to hear about the kids progress it also bored him a little. He was bored of sitting down so much, for all his years Qrow had probably sat around more these past few days than he had in almost a decade. He wasn’t used to sitting still or even laying around, because even when he was deadass drunk he was still on the move. Being drunk at least made things a little more exciting. Though Qrow had strong desires to drink right about now he wouldn’t. He would never let what happened in that small town ever happen again. He couldn’t ever do that to those kids again. He would sooner bite his own tongue than try to drink, no matter the temptation it brought. Taking another swig from his water bottle Qrow glanced at the videos Winter played of the kids battle practices. Just from watching Qrow made silent notes on each battle and team members. Overall it was decent, they weren’t bad but they weren’t there yet either. Almost all of them relied too much on semblance to win their battles. Such thinking would not work out in the battle field, what were they going to do if their aura ran out in the middle of a fight. None of them aside from Yang were proficient enough in hand to hand enough to win with no aura.

Settling further into the couch, Qrow lifted on his legs to sit near his chest as he set his chin down onto his knee. The kids needed a lot of work, but Qrow didn't have the time to teach them all individually or even a moment to teach them, period. The threat of Salem, and the constant amount of Grimm coming after them had taken priority. But now that they’d arrived in Atlas and had a moment to catch their breath. It seemed as if they were still breathless. It was plainly obvious despite being in the field and regularly fighting that they were still just kids learning. Their footwork was sloppy, as were their technique and tactical thinking. Still it wasn’t that they were bad, it was just that they were still raw. Though Qrow was impressed by both Ruby and Jaune. Their leadership skills were nothing to scoff at. It appeared as if both teams were fine with either of the two team leads giving out orders. It reminded Qrow of different times, of Summer. The thought brings a smile to Qrow’s face. Ruby really did take after his old friend, not only in looks but in personality too. 

“What do you think Qrow? Do you have anything to say about teams RWBY and JNR?” James asked him softly. 

“They still have a long way to go, they’re too reliant on things that won’t help them in a real battle.” Qrow mused boredly, turning his eyes to James before watching the holo screen once more. 

“Perhaps you’d have some thoughts on how to team them up with the Ace Ops then?” The other asked while walking back to his desk to sit once more. 

“It won’t matter how you pair them. They’ll do fine either way. You could try to match based on skill set but it won’t really matter in the end.” Qrow mumbled gruffly. He watched as Ruby and Nora battled out with two Ace Ops members, before each girl took critical hits and had their semblances break. 

“You think they’d be fine no matter who it was then?” Clover asked him quietly. Qrow turned his gaze to the other watching the footage of the kids fighting. 

“Yes. Despite their current fighting capabilities, their adapting skills are actually too notch. They’re good at adapting to different environments quickly.” He drawled out lazily watching the others' expressions as it changed from contemplation to fascination.

Qrow scoffed at the look on Clover’s face. Watching as both Clover, Winter and James all looked at him. It was truly insulting how they belittled these kids. 

“Do not underestimate them because they are children. That will be my one and only warning to you. Just because you beat them once or twice doesn’t mean they won’t rise to the occasion to kick your asses.” Qrow stated swiftly hoping the others would get his message. 

He expected a retort or two about them still being young or just kids not even out of the academy yet. But the howling laughter he was met with was completely unexpected. The professional look Qrow had kept up had fallen. He supposed it had fallen instead to a “what the fuck” kind of look. He couldn’t be sure though as he watched Clover laugh his ass off. He looked to James and Winter and frowned at them both. Who the fuck was this clown? He hadn’t said anything even remotely funny. Looking at James he noticed that even James looked like he’d heard something funny. Winter on the other hand looked at Clover with disdain, at least the Ice Queen knew that there was nothing funny enough to laugh about. Qrow could feel a headache coming. If Qrow had to work alone with this guy he was going to get annoyed very quickly. He couldn’t tell if the kid was smug or just an idiot. Sighing Qrow decided he’d had enough of the good general and his company. 

“Whatever. Hey can I go someplace else or am I still in trouble with you for trying to make a break for it?” Qrow asked, looking to James as he slowly made his way off the couch. 

Qrow walked slowly over to the window, gazing at the night sky. Atlas truly was beautiful, the sky was bright with stars and the moon and all its pieces were lighting up the sky. It made Qrow want to take a flight through the sky. To spread his wings. 

“You are still in trouble, but we will talk about your recklessness another time. I’ll have Clover escort you to the room you’ll be staying in. You might as well go back to sleep though, you’ll be joining the team leaders tomorrow for debrief.” Qrow could practically feel the tension coming from the other Beijing him as James spoke. 

He wanted to argue that there was no need for a guard to escort him. Though the thought of James taking that badly again was very much a fear. Qrow wasn’t here to argue with James. He was here to protect those kids and fight Salem. So instead he just turns to James and nods. There’s no need to fight right now, to make an enemy out of a friend. He walks away from the window, and watches as James hands loosen up from the fist they’d been making. Qrow waits as Clover gives both James and Winter a farewell and heads to stand near Qrow before leading him out of James’s office. Clover and he walk out the office entrance and down to the elevators. They wait in silence neither one of them really talking. Qrow can feel the others gaze, it’s not exactly scrutinizing or judgement. It’s almost a gaze of curiosity. But it’s a gaze that bothers him nonetheless. He’s promised himself he won’t make trouble for the kids sake, but he’s also not about to lie down and take anything either.

“Is there something wrong?” He asks the other gruffly. Watching from the corner of his eyes as the other appears startled by his question. 

“No no, it’s just that you’re nothing like what your file says.” Clover quickly tells him, raising his arms up to placate Qrow. 

“Oh. And what does my file say? That I’m a criminal and a dead drunk? A master spy who knows the world's secrets and that I’m not someone to be taken lightly? That I’m dangerous and destroy school courtyards for fun?” He asks Clover boredly, growing tired of people judging him. He wasn’t the same person many people thought he was, and he was really tired of being compared to his past self. 

“Well the part about the courtyards and drinking is true. But I just assumed your personality would maybe be a little more different? It’s not that it’s bad though, I just thought you’d maybe ask a little more questions. General Ironwood said that you were someone who tried to defy the laws of order.” He watches Clover explain. An easygoing smile on the other's face, as he tries to explain to Qrow all the things he doesn’t want to hear. 

Hearing it makes Qrow want to shrink inside himself, he’s not exactly proud of all the things done in the past. Though Clover was right about one thing, Qrow did by his own very nature try to defy the laws of nature. Both with his bird form and semblance. It was just better for him to push others away rather than to try to paint a smile on his face and pretend. Less people got hurt that way. Instead of responding Qrow just nods, it’s not worth words. The kid wasn’t exactly wrong, and Qrow has no right to defend himself anyway. He just needs to behave, to behave so long as the kids are here and training. He can do whatever needs to be done if those kids can have a moment to catch their breath. 

“I hadn’t meant to offend you-“ Clover tries to apologize to him before Qrow cuts him off. 

“You didn’t offend me, what you said is true. Don’t worry, I won’t mess with you or your team. I’ll make sure to make myself seamless and blend into the background, I’m just here to watch out for those kids. I’m not mad at you, so don’t worry I won’t piss in your cereal.” Qrow tells him quietly, hoping that Clover will get the hint quickly and leave him be. He only needs the man to show him to his room. 

Clover though on the other hand doesn’t seem to know when to drop the conversation because instead he talks on with Qrow as the two head onto the now open elevator. He talks smoothly, introducing himself once more and smiling at Qrow. Trying to befriend him, telling him how excited he was to be working with Qrow. Letting him know he’d seen some of Qrow’s fights that were in his profile as well as the written reports that Qrow had sent to Ozpin and his inner circle. It wasn’t that Qrow didn’t like the kid, he was nice and personable, it was that Clover made him uncomfortable. Even the kids hadn’t taken to him so quickly until Ruby had introduced him at Haven academy. Qrow couldn’t help but wonder if it was an act, and he was doing this for James’s benefit or just out of pure curiosity. Either way Qrow wouldn’t have it, Clover would realize soon that Qrow wasn’t worth it. So he waited and waited letting the other talk as much as he pleased on the elevator and through the halls until they reached the room Qrow was to stay in. Clover let him inside and showed him the room, explaining all the small details and then asked him if there was anything else he needed before left. Qrow gave a soft no and thanked him for his help, he bid the other a goodnight. Clover gave him a smile and told Qrow he’d see him tomorrow for their captains meeting, before leaving Qrow alone in the room. Qrow waited listening to the sound of footsteps before sighing as they left in the same direction they came from. Looking around at the room again Qrow decided to explore. It wasn’t a small room, but it wasn’t exactly large at all either. 

It had a small living room, with a connected kitchenette. There was a short hallway as well, Qrow walked the length of it to the bedroom that was connected. A large bed laid out in the center with a small bedside table sat next to it. There was also a chair too with a wardrobe lingering near the side of it. Qrow pulled it open to find clothes inside of it. There was a shirt and two vests; as well as a pair of charcoal slacks, and a belt hanging neatly inside the top of the wardrobe. Seems James had prepared a new outfit for him. Looking around the room some more He found Harbinger laying on the wall near his connected bathroom. It wasn’t much, just a small glass shower, toilet, and a sink with some toiletries. Looking to the side, Qrow found a small mirror. He looked at himself for a moment noticing his own tired state, Qrow looked like shit. His upper torso littered with scars of various sizes, and his most recent one on his abdomen was still an angry red color. It was taking a while to heal from the Faunus’s poison, his side was still sore but his aura had healed almost everything else.

Qrow took one more glance before kicking his sleep pants off and slipping inside the shower. He turned the water on hot as he could handle and sat down in the shower. Qrow curled into himself, trying to calm his thoughts and let the feeling of water rush over him. Qrow couldn’t help but worry about what was going to play out next. James was different, he was different, everything was different now. Qrow could no longer go to Oz when he felt distressed and needed a friend. He wasn’t sure if he could trust James either, especially after what happened in the office. Just like He and the kids were hiding things, it seemed as though James might be hiding something worse.The kids needed him to be strong, and Qrow couldn’t help but worry if he stayed by them too long that they would get hurt. Qrow had secrets of his own that he couldn’t tell the kids, couldn’t tell anyone. It was all so much, and despite years of being Oz’s secret keeper Qrow was beginning to grow tired of it all. He didn’t know what to do anymore, he wasn’t sure if him even being here was a good idea. But he couldn’t leave the kids here alone. Salem was lingering to close for comfort and Ruby and the rest needed to get stronger. At least here in Atlas they could protect the lamp and staff. They had two of the four relics, that was better than nothing. 

Uncurling himself slowly, lifting his head back letting the water pour over his face. Qrow didn’t know what might come next, but he could only hope it would go well. Lifting himself to stand Qrow finished the rest of his shower quickly. Washing his body, and hair before turning the water off altogether. He stepped out and grabbed a towel. He dried himself off before heading back out the bedroom. Qrow rifled through the wardrobe and found a pair of boxers and sleeping pants. Quickly dressing himself Qrow left the room and went to the kitchen, he grabbed a glass and filled it with water. Bringing the glass to his lips Qrow drank from it slowly, letting the clear liquid fill his stomach. As soon as he finished drinking, Qrow set the glass into the sink before making his way to the nearest windowsill. Setting himself down on the padded seating area, Qrow let himself watch the stars once more. He wasn’t sure how long he stared out into the night sky. He only knew he ended up staying there all night and into part of the morning. The alarm on a scroll placed on the living room table awoke him. He let the noise drone on for a moment or two before Qrow decided it was time to remove himself from his spot. Today was the day he’d get to work, today was his first day of true observation. It was time to see if Ruby was right in not telling James everything. 

**Okay that's enough for this chapter! As we speak I’m about to start on the next chapter! I do aim to have it out shortly, I’m not saying when it’ll be done but it will be soon. I’ll see you all soon! Let me know how you enjoyed the chapter or any theories you have so far!**

**-Sorrowfulchild**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my loves! Apologies for my late chapter. I wanted to have it up earlier but I went back and rewrote some things after I had finished it. I was also delayed due to working overtime again at my job. Hopefully this upcoming week it will be different but I’ll make no promises. Well, I hope you’ll enjoy this chapter!**

  
  
  
  
  


Qrow wasn’t really sure what to expect when he made it to the briefing room. He was happy to see that both Jaune and Ruby were doing well, dressed and looking ready. The tension that he’d seen a few days ago had practically melted off of both of them. Ruby of course was very happy to see him, and almost immediately jumped. He gave her a small hug and patted her hair before untangling himself and nodding to Jaune in good morning as well. Sliding his gaze to the last occupant in the room Qrow turned to look at Clover. The other was watching both he and the kids with an amused smile on his face, laughing lightly at Ruby’s antics. Qrow wasn’t really bothered by Clover’s presence, truly he wasn’t. He was just slightly bothered by being watched all the time, Clover gazed at him non stop throughout the whole mission briefing. Qrow did his best to listen, looking over the mine plans and data on the grimm lingering in the mine shafts. He made sure to listen as Jaune and Ruby asked Clover questions on groupings and plans. Clover had told them all their teammate assignments. Team RWBY was paired with Harriet and Marrow. While Team JNR was paired with Elm and Vine. While Qrow and Clover were paired together and Oscar was staying behind for this particular job. Both Jaune and Ruby seemed excited with their team's pairings as Qrow watched them quietly. Noticing he wasn’t the only quiet one, Qrow turned to look at Clover watching him before he asked the room if there were any more questions before they headed out. When both other team leaders said they were fine. It was decided that they were to go get their teammates and head to the hangar, after that both team leaders left. When Qrow too turned to head out too, Clover called out to him softly. 

“You don’t need to leave Qrow, you and I will head to the hangar now. We’ll all be flying on separate ships, so you and I can leave now to scout ahead before we drop with the other teams to the mines.” The other told him smoothly, smiling as he walked towards Qrow. 

Qrow stood still, waiting for Clover to stand in front of him. He let Clover go out the door first, giving his silent go ahead. The two walked and made small talk on their way to the hangar. Qrow wasn’t much of a morning person to begin with, but it was awkward for him in general right now. He wasn't used to someone talking to him with such interest other than Ruby. And while he was sure it was just because James wanted to know whatever the kids were planning. It still didn’t make it any easier for Qrow, in fact having someone speak so much made it harder. Qrow wasn’t trying to be rude, he really wasn’t. He just didn’t know how to react to Clover. The guy as a whole was too strange. When they made it to the hangar, Qrow was impressed by the amount of airships that the military was deploying to cover the skies. James really was going all out for this war. Glancing at Clover, he walked behind the other letting himself be led to the airship they would be using. He let Clover talk to the pilots placed outside the airship, as well as the guards assigned to guard it too. When as was said and done Clover waved Qrow over and they both walked into the loading area. The ship itself was bigger than the one they stole, it was state-of-the-art and had more inner linings and seating than the last one. Overall it was a beautiful ship. Taking a seat in the cargo area, Qrow waited as Clover went to the front of the ship to tell the pilots that they were ready for takeoff. 

Closing his eyes, Qrow prayed that everything would go well today. That his semblance would decide to behave for however long it took them to finish the mission. He could only hope that the kids and he made a good impression and that James would put a little trust in them to let them do more missions. Qrow listened as the ship came alive as a deep rumble and sound of the cargo bay closed. Glancing to the side he watched as Clover once again walked out of the room and waltzed back over to sit by Qrow. Clover informed him that they were taking off and that it would be about a twenty to thirty minute flight to the mines. Qrow gave him a quiet mumble of thanks before he focused his stare at the floor beneath him.

“Are you feeling better today?” Clover ask him curiously.

“I feel fine, just a little jet lagged.” He told the other slowly.

“General Ironwood said that you had a fainting spell yesterday due to exhaustion. Guess the kids wore you out huh?” Clover asked him jokingly, obviously fishing for information. 

“Something like that, mainly it was just from some recent fights catching up to me.” Qrow tried to brush off quickly, not really wanting to share with the other such personal information. He was already sure James had informed both he and Winter the real situation, but still didn’t want to talk about it. 

“I see. Well I look forward to working with you while you’re here. I’ve heard much about your fighting skills, I can’t wait to see them in action!” The man told him happily taking the hint that Qrow wasn’t up to talking about his latest fiasco. 

Nodding silently Qrow mumbled about a quick same before letting silence settle over them once more. Qrow found it awkward to start a conversation with the man next to him. He should be trying to get information but Qrow couldn’t seem to make himself try to do so at the moment. It was becoming harder to speak to others as of late. Qrow found that with being sober and around the kids he had become more quiet. He was content with letting the kids be loud and cheerful, while he took the backseat and watched them carefully. It wouldn’t do well for him to insert himself into their lives, because Qrow was meant to keep a distance from people. Qrow was too dangerous to be around people for long. Which was why he could only hope would last a few hours so he could escape the crowd of people he’d be surrounded by. He wasn’t going to try to escape from the kids. Ruby had already scolded him once about distancing himself out of fear. Qrow instead tried to focus on withering his own aura to a certain extent, letting small accidents occur in place of big ones. So far it had been working to an extent, but Qrow was more than sure it would fail at some point today. Qrow turned his attention to Clover once again as the man had stated that the teams were on their way and as soon as they all arrived at their own destinations they would begin their hunt. 

“Do you have any questions about our hunt today? You were quiet during the briefing?” Clover asked him curiously. 

Looking to the Ace Op Leader Qrow notices how eager Clover seems. He's not really sure what is really going on in the others thoughts of him. Obviously Qrow is aware that Clover is curious as to why he should be watching a “drunk” den mother of eight kids. For now though it would be best to remain quiet, he needed to watch Clover a little more before he chose to ask questions and give his own answers. So instead for now he quietly shakes his head, and quietly says that he heard all he needed during the briefing this morning. Clover just looks at him, gazes quietly and Qrow can’t quite tell if the other is going to ask himself something else before they're interrupted. It seems that the kids and other Ace Ops have arrived, and now the real mission begins. Almost immediately Qrow sees a difference in Clover’s behavior. The other is still watching him before he pulls out his scroll and begins speaking to all kids. Turning his head to view the outside Qrow can see all the ships deploying themselves over different entrances of the mine. Vaguely he listens as Clover talks, only pausing once when he hears James names. Hearing about James alone made Qrow give Clover his attention. Turning his head, Qrow hadn’t expected Clover to already be looking at him. But he was a smile playing on the other face as he talked. Speaking about trusting his life to the kids and he, how very interesting. The tone in his voice spoke volumes, today was about showing how much trust would be gained through this mission. Not just for the kids to show their loyalty, but for Qrow as well. It almost made Qrow laugh, but instead he made a deadpanned look at Clover. He wouldn’t let the other read him. Just as Clover was trying to see if he could trust Qrow, Qrow was trying to see if he could trust Clover and his team. Qrow could play these games, he had been doing so for Oz for years.

Qrow waited and when Clover was done talking he turned his head down to the side again before lifting himself out of his seat to the bay door. Even with his good eyesight Qrow couldn’t fully make out each of the kids. He could only tell from the comms that they were all starting to jump out and make their way to the mines. Walking to face his own door he waited, watching Clover walk over to his still talking to the kids making sure that they used comms properly during the mission. Once he was finished they both jumped, the feeling of being in the air filling Qrow’s bones. He would never get tired of the feeling, even when he wasn’t in his corvid state Qrow loved being high up. It looked as if Clover enjoyed the rush too, angling himself slightly both he and Clover made for landing near the top of the entrance of the mine. Gently landing and sliding off the top of the mine, both he and Clover slid down the snowy top before landing onto the ground of the main entrance. Qrow lightly dusted the snow off himself, watching as Clover stood up as well and pressed down on his ear piece before speaking.

“This is Alpha Squad here. LZ is clear proceeding on foot. You’ve all got fancy new scrolls so don’t forget to use them. Keep your eyes and ears open. I want an update if you encounter the target. Alpha out.” The other’s voice commanded soundly, before closing his own communication line. Watching silently, Qrow waited for Clover to move first, making sure to swiftly follow afterwards while maintaining a short distance between them. 

It worried Qrow to be in an enclosed spot with Clover, he was worried that his semblance would be trouble for them both. More than that though, while Qrow wasn’t at all afraid of clover he simply just wasn’t used to having partners anymore. Qrow couldn’t count the kids entirely as partners. Even when they were working together Qrow never had one-on-one partners with any of them. He was too scared too, because if Qrow was being honest he was far too dangerous. The only people who had safely been able to be his partner were his old teammates team STRQ. Only Raven, Tai, and Summer had been able to moderately handle his semblance. Even then it was still difficult. Glancing back to Clover watching as they walked side-by-side Qrow thought maybe it would be best to dig up information while he could. The silence while somewhat comforting was slightly awkward, and he could tell it was awkward for the other too. 

“Gotta say, still not really used to working with other huntsmen in the field.” He spoke casually glancing at the other as they walked. He watched Clover’s face as curiosity and confusion made itself known in the others eyes.

“But you were on a team before, weren’t you?” Clover asked him with an eyebrow raised at his sudden proclamation. Qrow couldn’t help the tired huff that escaped his lips in response to the others' questions. 

“A long time ago. I just found that working alone tends to be for the best.” For a moment Qrow had regretted starting the conversation. It seemed as though Clover was getting more information from him than he was from Clover. However he was quickly proven wrong by Clover’s next words and actions.

“Well I think that's a shame.” The second he heard Clover’s confident tone of voice, Qrow realized he’d been so focused on Clover’s reactions that he tripped over his own feet. 

He had prepared himself to hit the ground but was pulled back upwards with Clover’s hands clutching his arm and wrist. Once he was pulled upright, Clover clutching his shoulder as he smirked at Qrow. Once his shoulder was let go, Qrow frowned and watched in silence as Clover touched his ear piece again and spoke on comms.

“Alpha here, give me an update.” Clover’s voice spoke confidently and a little snidely. It was obvious the other had enjoyed his small fall. Qrow really was too clumsy for his own good.

Sighing, he quietly resumed his pace behind Clover as the other lead. He supposed he had talked enough for now, in the end the conversation hadn’t really gone in his favor. So for he’d continue to let silence be his friend and focus on the mission. Today was about building trust and letting Jame’s operatives obverse them all. Qrow was sure that James was more than suspicious of them all, especially after Ruby’s clever little lie. He was also sure that James was trying to groom his kids too if not him as well. For now he would watch, but he wasn’t about to let those kids be used as soldiers. They were not anyone’s pawns; not Oz’s, not James’s, no ones. He would make sure of it. Looking to Clover once more Qrow wasn’t sure what the kids real purpose was being his partner. James was more than aware of how he felt about partners, and even if he didn’t trust Qrow fully he never thought James would be bold enough to put someone on to a one-on-one team with him. It made his curiosity about the other spike. A lot of things made his curiosity levels rise. He almost opened his mouth to ask Clover a question before someone’s voice came over comms and told them they’d made contact. The girl Harriet, her voice, carried to Qrow’s comms and told them that deep in the mine's main entrance they had found their target. Harriet was based with team RWBY, of course the girls had managed to find trouble first. It seemed as though it had escaped them though making it way back deep into the mine. Qrow had a feeling that they encountered it soon though with his luck. The bottom of the mine floor was shaking, no doubt grimm were on the move around them. 

Looking to Clover, who had also turned to look at him. It seemed like he too had figured it out as well. The mine was indeed very lively at the moment. But a prickle at the back of his neck told Qrow to move. So he did, pulling out Harbinger in the same moment before firing over Clover’s shoulder. The geist had popped out of the wall in the same moment that Clover looked at Qrow, the look he had wasn’t exactly fearful, just curious until he turned around and saw their target in front of them. Qrow continued to fire as Clover spoke out to the rest of the group as they had now too engaged the target and needed all squads to head down to meet them. Qrow fired trying to hit the geist as swiftly as possible without hitting the main walls of dust around them. It wouldn’t do to set off an explosion in the mines as deep as they were. Glancing off to Clover he watched as the other pulled his own weapon out and to the ready. Curiously watching as he fired rounds, Clover had whipped his fishing hook out and just nearly caught the tailcoat of the grimm. It was obviously close but not good enough because now they had bigger worries. The Geist had made its way into loose dust and ice and managed to build itself a large dust filled body. Gritting his teeth Qrow watched as Clover darted forward confronting their enemy. Not Loose rocks and ice swarming the geists host form, pieces floating from everywhere. It was the sound off to his right that alerted Qrow to danger. A piece of dust caught on a steel bar trying to get loose let him know that his semblance was about to bring him some bad luck. He hoped for once his semblance would fail in the field but it appears there was no such luck for himself or others around him. So instead Qrow yelled to Clover, hoping his warning would catch the others attention in time.

“Wait stop!!” Qrow could hear the anxiety in his voice, and apparently so could clover because the other looked at him. 

Once Clover turned his attention to Qrow he looked to the source of Qrow’s anxiety and gasped. The Other stopped full force before raising his arms to shield himself as the bar fell behind him and through the floor below. Dust littered the entire hallway of the mine leaving Qrow little visibility. But it didn’t stop his heart from dropping to his stomach as he moved forward to Clover, as soon as the dust left. He could see Clover's form still standing a good sign. He didn’t appear to be harmed either. Quickly making his way to stand beside the other Qrow frowned in anger. Of course it had been going too well for him, Clover was an obstacle in his semblances path. Keeping his eyes trained on the now open floor below Qrow watched as Clover cursed and called in the escape of their target. 

“Darnit. Target escaped last seen headed east.” Qrow glared into the flooring wishing he could just disappear, wishing Clover would just leave him. He was too dangerous to be around.

“Thanks for the call out. That could have been bad.” Clover spoke gratefully to him as he kicked a rock down into the opening mines below.

“I wouldn’t thank me. My semblance brings misfortune. Sometimes I can’t keep it under control.” Qrow frowned mournfully, looking to the side thinking how this was it. Clover would realize working with Qrow was a death trap. 

“That so?” The nonchalance in the other’s voice made Qrow gape. Qrow watched as Clover glanced at his scroll before taking his weapon out and flinging it at another nearby steel rod. It swung and enclosed onto the tip before Clover pulled onto it while speaking once more to him. 

“Well hey don’t beat yourself up about it. My semblance is good fortune.” Clover spoke lightly as he pulled down rock and rubble with his fishing line. Before giving Qrow a wink and smile. Did this kid really just rub his semblance in Qrow’s face and then nonchalantly flirt with him. 

What the fuck. Qrow had never in his life felt more dumbfounded than he had in this moment. Clover really just bragged about his semblance and then flirted with him. What kind of bullshit was that. Watching the other as he walked away to speak headquarters Qrow couldn’t help but gaze back at him. He was so confused, this was not what he had expected out of the other. What he expected for anyone to do. Even Ruby had looked at him like he was broken after he explained his semblance. But this kid just looked at him like it was natural, and then had to show off his own semblance in return. How fucking insulting, and at the same time Qrow just wanted to life his ass off. This is why James had Clover watching him, so his semblance would counteract with Clover’s. It was entirely clever, James was going to piss him off with this. But Clover was going to make him go insane. This guy had some balls on him, never had Qrow thought he would be interested in one of James’s pet projects. Yet here he was following Clover, as the other led him through the mine to meet up with the other teams. For now all his questions later could wait, the mission was more important. Once again Qrow let Clover lead him and walked an arms pace away watching Clover’s back. A loud crash caught both he and Clover’s attention though, as they both picked up pace. Obviously it seemed as though once again contact was made. And from the sounds of things they were close to their own exit as well. Qrow could faintly hear voices talking, and people moving around. 

As soon both he and Clover made it to the exit Qrow knew exactly why they had been placed on a mission like this. It was not only for trust and loyalty. No James had decided to show off his toys to Qrow and the kids as well. It was smart, for the kids it would be enticing. The more they saw the dynamics of Atlas’s finest the more the kids would want to help, to learn from James’s soldiers. Not only that but also showed Qrow what would happen if they wouldn’t comply. He had to hand it to James, he had trained these kids well. Even Qrow was sure they’d give him a run for his money. But Qrow had tricks up his sleeves too, and he knew James knew that. So for now he’d watch just like James, and wait. He watched as Clover’s teammates fought, they were very well balanced. Though they all relied too heavily on their own semblances for the moment. Of course Qrow knew it was mostly to show off, but still they were too dependent on them. Only when a fragment of dust had escaped from Clover’s teammates did Clover actually step in. The young leader made a quick quip before catching the large piece of dust that luckily made it safely to his hands. It wasn’t Clover tossed him the dust that Qrow realized now was when the real show began.

Qrow watched with mild interest as the Ace Ops worked swiftly to distract the geist for their leader. Clover had already begun to move across the room, jumping and summersalting in the air. With one had on his weapon and the other striking his thumb down onto a four leaf clover pin. Qrow watched with amusement as all the kids stared at Clover, watching as he swung his fishing rod towards the geist’s mask. At first even Qrow thought it would fail, but apparently the kids' semblance was really that good as the hook made its way around the grimm’s mask. Qrow could feel his finger’s twitch in excitement. Clover was really that good to pull the geist out with just his fishing rod and a bit of his semblance. Though as soon as Harriet had killed the geist it seemed as though all the dust it had been carrying was forgotten for a moment. Qrow found himself watching as each member went round taking turns catching dust, Clover included. He had thought luck was on their side until he spotted one last rogue piece flying towards the ground. For a moment Qrow almost made a move to go and catch it himself, but noticed someone else had been watching too. Even though he heard Clover call out for Harriet, Qrow couldn’t take his eyes off of Ruby who had darted forward using her own speed to catch the falling dust. The pride Qrow felt was immense when Ruby had beaten Harriet in catching the dust. He could hear the compliments flying Ruby’s way and was happy for the young girl. Chuckling lowly, Qrow felt very amused indeed watching his young niece talk to the other speedster before deciding to join the rest of the teams below. Making his way to the edge Qrow lightly dropped himself to the ground near Clover.

“Lucky catch huh?” He asked Clover bemusedly.

“Hm, no I chalk that one up to talent.” The other told him goodnaturedly. Qrow watched as Clover turned around to call base to tell them that they’d done the deed.

Qrow found himself watching his little niece. Smiling softly as Ruby was put on Elm's shoulder and given a ride around for her job well done. It was nice to see the kids look so happy. It made Qrow want moments like these to last forever, this was all he ever wished for for Ruby and Yang. And even though it was now happening in the moment, a part of Qrow was still sad. While Qrow got to see these kids grow up, his only regret was that Summer couldn’t see it. Though he was sure his friend would be happy for her daughters. He was sure Summer would be proud of both Ruby and Yang and how far they’d come. It reminded him that he should send a letter to Tai, he hadn’t contacted the man at all to let him know how the girls were. Perhaps he could ask James if he’d lend him a hand in delivering Tai his letter. That though was for another time, for now Qrow just wanted to watch quietly as the kids enjoyed themselves. He wanted them to have as many happy moments as possible before it came down to it all. Before they had to really go out into war. 

  
  
  
  


**Okay that's enough for now, sorry about the delay. Unfortunately I’ve been later on these chapter’s not by choice but due to the same issues at my work again. I’m trying to write multiple chapters at once and a few side chapters that I may or may not post into this story. But we’ll see. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I’ll see you guys soon for the next one! Bye!**

**-Sorrowfulchild**

  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my loves! I was a bit slower on this chapter than I had intended to be. Sometimes it will take me a bit longer, so I hope you’ll all be patient with me. This chapter is going to be a little more aggressive, so I hope you won’t mind it. I’m still following the original storyline, but I am making changes along the way as to what I would've loved to have seen happen. I have some more juicy scenes coming soon, so please be patient while I write them along with some longer side chapters!**

  
  
  


The travel back through the top of the mines was interesting. It was fun though, the kids were fangirling hard. It made Qrow smile just listening to them drone on about how cool the Ace Ops were. It was also fun to hear the Ace Ops opinions of the children too. It was obvious that most of the mission was a display of power and skill. While Qrow really didn’t show off any skills of his own, he was sure that there would be a time and place for it all to happen. After all James had made it clear that Qrow was a dangerous person, and someone not to be taken lightly. That was another story though, for he’d focus on the one unraveling before him. The story of the ever so brilliant soldiers that James had created. Truly it was smart, to raise such people and have Atlas and Mantle hold them up to such standards. James had made himself quite a pretty picture. These were the proud guardians of Atlas and Mantle. They were also the fierce biting guard dogs to keep people in line. It was something he was very familiar with. Oz himself had built such people within his own inner circle. Qrow himself was one of those people, a player in the game. A chess piece to be used for Oz, who was one of the kings at the time. Now it seemed as though James had turned from knight to king. How truly similar they both really were. Perhaps that was what had kept James and Oz at odds so much. They were both trying to play as a king.

Qrow was more than sure James would attempt to use his skills while restricting him completely. He knew of Qrow’s abilities to an extent, but videos of previous fights weren’t everything. He was sure his previous reports of Salem’s activities were telling enough but also not quite the real thing. Qrow was skilled, and good enough to go moderately under the radar and become a nuisance to Salem herself. Qrow made a name for himself, and not in a good way for their current enemy. It didn’t matter though, he knew from the moment he told Ozpin yes all those years ago that this would happen. But Qrow had already made peace with most of that. Right now he’d just need to make everything else work as best he could given the current situation. 

Turning his attention back to the voice surrounding him, Qrow found himself once again smiling softly. Qrow listened as he and the rest of Ace Ops walked towards the entrance of the mines, and out into the sunset. Listening as the kids drone on, and fangirled really was quite cute. It was good for them to see and meet other huntsmen and huntresses to help themselves improve and advance their own skills. While Qrow wasn’t one to talk about how good it was to have a partner in his own defense it was probably for the better in the long run. Still it was a bit nice to see the kids so lively because of their new partnerships with the Ace Ops, and Qrow didn’t want to ruin it for them. They needed to have some fun and peace even if only for a moment. Tilting his head he listened as the kids laughed and gushed about each other's new appearance and the upgrades given to them with their weapons. It was nice to hear that things were going good for the kids. Walking further and further out onto the icey tracks Qrow had noticed how Clover had seemed to have fallen silent while in his group. Qrow wasn’t sure if that was due to the large number of people or if because it was no longer just the both of them. Either way Qrow found that he didn’t mind the silence. Not that he had ever minded it, the only people who Qrow had ever let talk his ears off were the girls and his former teammates. Times though were different, and he needed to adapt quickly to his new environment and the people within it.

Sighing softly, Qrow let his eyes flit around to his “partner” and to Jaune who was making his way from the back group up to him and Clover. Qrow let Jaune’s antics and raving of the Ace Ops abilities and teamwork take his attention away from his lingering thoughts. It was truly amusing to watch Jaune be so animated. It was also fun to hear Jaune compliment someone so earnestly. He kept looking between both men trying to contain his laughter as Clover seemed to take Jaune’s compliments with ease. It wasn’t until Clover spoke next that while Qrow still smiled in front of both men he frowned inside.

“Well Ace Ops are personally handpicked to compliment one another. So we can focus on our assets and leave our liabilities behind.” The moment Clover’s mouth spoke those words Qrow felt a pang in his chest. It wasn’t necessarily bad, but it also wasn’t good. Though he quickly got over it when Marrow butted into the conversation.

“Some of us are all assets and zero liabilities.” The young faunus proudly stated while saluting. But not before being taken down by the rest of his teammates.

Now that was funny, it almost made Qrow laugh too before he continued to walk with Clover and Jaune. It was nice to see that there was still some youth out there who knew how to have fun. Qrow quite liked the younger faunus, he reminded Qrow a bit of Tai. Loosely, Qrow continued to listen to the conversations behind him as Clover, Jaune, and he made their way further to the Atlas trucks waiting for them. He could hear the disappointment running through him as the Ace Ops behind them clearly stated that they were strictly teammates and not friends. Qrow could partially understand what they meant. Qrow had had “teammates” before. Though team STRQ was family just like Ruby’s and JNR were. They were a bit broken and at odds with each other yes, and no longer whole but family nonetheless. Perhaps he’d have a talk with the kids later, about how every team was different. And that some didn’t mix personal feelings with business. That sometimes that's just the way it went, especially in Atlas. He could only hope that it wouldn’t discourage them at all to change the way they were. Letting his eyes slide from the trucks to the large stadium above them Qrow watched silently as it hovered. Hopefully the tower would work, he had hoped to be able to contact Tai soon, Glynda as well.

  
  


Letting his eyes slide once more Qrow brought his attention to a figure a little ways away from where Qrow stood. It seemed as though James had decided to come check on their progress. He could see James animatedly swinging his arm around as he talked on a scroll to someone. When he heard Clover speak and ask them to hang back Qrow became curious. Though not curious enough to try to listen in, so instead he quietly talked to Jaune asking how he felt about today’s mission. He smiled as Jaune talked to him excitedly, and told him he had fun but that he was excited to do more the time. Laughing lightly he told Jaune it was good to be excited, to be motivated. And that there was plenty of work needing to be done that he’d be able to do to show off his own teams skills. His words seemed to have been the right thing to say as well, as Jaune had told him he was excited to be able to advance team JNR. Smiling softly at the other he listened before glancing behind his shoulder to look at Ruby’s downtrodden expression. Seems like he’d need to go comfort his niece today. Perhaps she’d like to spend some time with him playing with crescent rose. A shift in front of Qrow had him turning his head in time to see James and Clover standing alone, the rest of the Ace Ops heading into another ship. Qrow gave Jaune a glance to be ready, before turning his head to warn Ruby. 

“Hey heads up.” He told Ruby gruffly, before turning to glance at James.

“Can I have the team leaders over here, there's something I'd like to discuss here. You too Qrow.” The tone in the others' voice while it seemed casual was actually underlying with demands.

James was anxious, and by the conversation he was having with Clover quietly it seemed to be important. 

“I need you on the ground, but be subtle. The people see too many huntsmen milling around they’ll get nervous.” Qrow watched quietly as Clover saluted James before heading off. Though he didn’t make it far before James stopped him and told him not to bring Marrow.

Now at that comment Qrow couldn’t help keep the small smile off his face. He glanced at the young malle faunus telling a story animatedly to another officer before Clover herded him onto the ship. Qrow could make a few guesses as to where they were off too but instead chose to take his shot with James by asking him the obvious question.

“New problems in Mantle?” He asked casually. Watching as James sighed and his shoulder sagged a bit. A sign of obvious annoyance.

“More of the same unfortunately. Someone in Mantle is taking out public leaders who speak out against Atlas. Specifically, people who speak out against me.” The tone is James’s voice sliding into one of exhaustion, before pulling up a holo screen.

It took a moment but Qrow instantly recognized the man in the profile. He also recognized the status labeled too. Deceased. The guy who had insulted Weiss had turned up dead. Clever, whoever did it was smart. They were clearly trying to frame James, and it was obvious it was working. James’s reputation was already going under with how Mantle was being treated in its current state. Qrow unwrapped his arms as he stood quietly looking at James as the other continued to explain the situation to him and the kids.

“It didn’t look like a pattern at first. But this is the third murder of its kind in the last week.” James’s body language changed second by second. 

The kids seemed to have recognized the man in the photo as well, as Jaune stepped forward and identified him as the person who had ridden with them to Atlas when they’d been detained. Ruby had also seemed taken aback, covering her arm to her mouth in shock. This was not good, not good at all. These were the kinds of things he had hoped weren’t going to happen while he and the kids were here. Political warfare was a bitch. 

“Your opposition in Mantle dropping dead isn’t exactly a good look for you. Huh?” Qrow told James slowly, knowing the man would get what he meant.

“I’m not really worried about my public image. But it is causing unarrest. I think someone is trying to frame me, and by extension Atlas. And it's working…” The look on James' face was sincere, and at the same time it was blank. There was more to be said, maybe just not in front of prying eyes.

“Well if it wasn’t for the embargo making everybody so mad people probably wouldn’t be so quick to blame you for everything else.” Upon hearing Jaune say those words out loud Qrow could have killed the younger boy. 

The look on James’s face was bad, bad enough for the younger to cough out the word sir before going still. God Jaune really knew how to get on people’s bad side, perhaps Qrow was rubbing off on him too much. Jaune was going to ruin what little relationship they had with James. He could have glowered at the younger but was caught off guard when James sighed and his face became neutral and he spoke softly to Jaune.

“No, no you’re right. Things in Mantle have been hard to manage lately. I’m not blind to its issues. In fact that's what I want to talk to you about.” James ground out them, his face had become stressed as he closed his eyes and clenched a hand to his nose. 

Qrow watched quietly glancing from Ruby and Jaune to James. He looked on silently as James turned to look at Amity Colosseum. Truly it was a sight indeed. The Colosseum was definitely looking better than when they had last seen it. It distracted Qrow as James spoke vigilantly of the good the kids and he could do for Mantle and Atlas, before being interrupted by a call. Shifting his eyes Qrow looked at James, once again irritation had taken its place on the man's stance. He tried to listen as James spoke slowly to his ear piece.

“What? Already? ...Here? No it’s fine, let him land. I’ll deal with him myself.” James’s voice became rougher and more irritated with each word. It made Qrow look at Ruby, her curious eyes looking at him as well. Who was coming?

“More Mantle problems?” Qrow asked the other confused, as he spotted an airship in the distance.

“No, no this one’s an Atlas problem.” The other stated absentmindedly, watching the approaching ship in the distance. His body now fully faced away from him and the kids.

Focusing on the ship found himself frowning. It wasn’t until it got closer did Qrow understand the man’s irritation. Looking swiftly behind him to Weiss, as her eyes too had recognized the ship did he wish he could do something for the young girl. Jaques Schnee had decided to come make an appearance today. How lovely. Grimacing Qrow watched as Jaques swiftly made his way off of his ship and into James’s personal space. He listened as the man berated James, speaking of politics and the Schnee Dust Company. Qrow let himself be a spectator allowing himself to draw back near team JNR as the rest of team RWBY stepped up behind James. He couldn’t help but worry for Weiss, watching as he drowned the other two men out as they spoke of the election and legalities. He frowned though when Jaques had finally realized his daughter had been present. Listening as the man yelled and treated his own daughter like an object, a tool. It made Qrow’s semblance twist beneath his feet, wishing to make an appearance. He had half a mind to let it until Weiss had stepped up and spoken out to her father. 

Letting him know she made her own decisions and that no one was going to tell her what to do anymore. Least of all her father. It made Qrow proud, really proud until Jaques had ruined the moment. Rage filled him as Jaques really almost made an attempt to harm Weiss. Had James not stepped in Qrow was going to, consequences be damned. What really got to him though was when Jaques had tried to guilt trip her, using her mother and brother as hostages. Truly cruel, Jaques Schnee was a man who only loved power, and would use even his own family to get it. Qrow watched in irritation as Jaques turned to James and began thanking him for handing him everything he needed in order to win the election. Qrow would have scoffed at it all had his attention turn from the two men to the girls approaching Weiss. Watching them stand together, protecting one another was something he was glad to see. And when Jaques gave his last jab at Weiss he wasn’t disappointed with the girl's response. Weiss had declared her team family, and the bitter look on Jaques’s face said it all. He was angry his daughter had left him for other people. And that the threat of guilt wasn’t enough to tear them apart.

Watching as Jaques made his way back up into his ship was somewhat satisfying to know that the man had been rattled by his daughter. Letting a small sigh leave him as he watched as Weiss’s brave stance gave out and the girls comforted their friend was nice to see. Their bonds were deep. It made Qrow sorrowful that not all of team STRQ had felt that way so many years ago. Glancing off to the side Qrow noticed a ship approaching them quickly from the east. When it had stopped and Winter had stepped out Qrow smiled a bit. Seems like James was still protecting Winter in some ways. He watched as Weiss had greeted her sister. It was probably for the best that Winter didn’t see Jaques. Those too weren’t on the...best of terms. Besides had Jaques uttered those words to Winter the young woman may have beaten her father up. A smile made its way to his face as he watched them, before a frown replaced it. A tingle in his spine told him something was coming. Qrow was going to reach for Harbinger until Penny had flown down from the sky and landed near the girls. The young cyborg had efficiently knocked all of team RWBY off their feet. Qrow could only look on in confusion as the rest of team JNR couldn’t contain their laughter. 

He watched as Penny and Winter spoke, as James looked just as baffled at the scene before him. Apparently something was going down and required some sort of celebration? The kids were needed for something and as they discussed arrangements, Qrow couldn’t help but watch confused. Sighing, Qrow watched as Penny droned on and talked to Ruby and the girls and the rest of team JNR before ushering them all into the airship waiting to transport them back. It seems as though Winter and Penny were to escort the kids back, while James had requested him to travel back by truck with him. He gave the kids one last glance and wave before making his way to the truck with James. Once inside Qrow couldn’t help but notice how tense James was, the man while he had calmed down somewhat from Jaques was still irritated. Glancing outside Qrow watched as all the kids shuffled inside the ship before taking off. Only once the ship was in the air did Qrow notice the truck move, and with it he noticed more vehicles and ships trailing them. 

It was awkward for Qrow being stuck inside a car with James, sitting so close to one another. He hadn’t seen James since last night but it seemed to be too long for the other. James had taken to pressing himself near Qrow. Not really allowing distance between them, Qrow wanted to ask James questions but couldn’t find the words to do so. So instead he let James talk on his ear piece, letting the other get over whatever irritation he needed. Qrow could play the part if James made it known he needed a release. Qrow wouldn't mind if it meant he could help in some way. James afterall was still his friend, he’d do what he could to help the man. 

“Would you like to send me to Mantle to look into your serial killer? Or maybe you’d like dirt on Jaques to see what he's up to?” Qrow asked lowly, looking at the man beside him. 

Qrow’s quiet questions must have baffled James, because the look on the other's face was one of confusion. Though it didn’t last long before it became blank and a little darker. It made Qrow feel uncomfortable, unsure if he had said something out of turn or not. Qrow watched for a moment as James gave his final orders on his earpiece before giving Qrow his full attention.

“The only thing I need you to do right now is behave. I’m sure I will have jobs later on that will require your corvid form. But as of right now you are to stay within my sight Qrow. If you feel the need to fly around so much the school’s garden’s are open to you. Other than that you are not to venture out, I just need you to do as you’re told.” James warned him venomously. 

Qrow watched on trying to keep his face neutral, choosing to nod instead of speak. James’s tone angered him. Qrow was many things, but he refused to be a tool any longer for other people. But it wasn’t for other people he told himself quietly, it was for the kids. Closing his eyes Qrow sighed silently, turning his head to look away from James and out onto the barren land before them. He just needed to behave as James wanted, wait until the kids were ready. Qrow would do whatever he could to help ensure those kids were ready. Qrow hadn’t even realized James was waiting for him to actually respond, until a hand gripped his wrist pulling on it until Qrow faced him again. The pull on his wrist almost made Qrow act out, and curse James out. Though the look on James’s face made him think better of it. James looked even more irritated whether it was Qrow’s suggestions or his silence, Qrow wasn’t sure. Instead he frowned at James looking at him, hoping the other would let go of him if Qrow gave him the attention he wanted. James though continued to look at him angrily, Qrow wasn’t actually sure what he’d done wrong to the man. It wasn’t as if he had whined or thrown a fit. In fact Qrow really had been behaving himself, making sure not to cause mischief for James.

“What's wrong?” He asked James quietly, trying to make sense of the others' anger towards him. Qrow hadn’t misbehaved at all since his fainting spell. He couldn’t grasp why James was so angry with him or at him at all. 

“There is nothing wrong. You just need to stop questioning me Qrow, just behave and do what is needed and asked of you. Later after the children are dropped off you will join me in my office for debrief. We will talk of what you will be doing and the jobs you will be taking. I want no more questions of you running off. Is that clear Qrow?” James asked him aggressively, squeezing his wrist. 

This was not a face of James that he was familiar with. Qrow knew for a fact that James could have a harsher face and attitude at times. This though...this was on a whole new level. When Beacon fell, it seemed as if a part of James had awoken. An angry part, a part that was scary in Qrow’s opinion. James was scared, and men who were scared did reckless things. Looking down to his wrist Qrow noticed how red it was becoming, and while it hurt a little the pain was nothing. Instead he looked to James again, hoping to placate the man a bit. Qrow reached out his hand to the others face, stopping only when he reached James’s cheek. 

“I understand, whatever is needed of me I’ll do. I’ll behave myself and do what I’m told. If I feel anxious I’ll take small strolls around the gardens, but I’ll let you know when I’m going to. So James...please let go of my wrist now. I’m not going to run away, I promise.” Qrow spoke calmly, making sure to relax his voice as he watched James carefully. 

Keeping his eyes on James, Qrow noticed that the man seemed to now be aware how hard he was squeezing Qrow’s wrist. Slowly he felt the grip loosen, as he watched James look down at his wrist regretfully. He could feel James stroking it in a sort of apology, before James’s eyes shifted back to him. 

“I’m sorry I hadn’t meant to be rough...I-I... I’m just a little stressed. And it’s been so long since I’ve seen a friend Qrow. It’s been so long since I’ve seen you. I just know that you get restless with lots of people around and aren’t used to staying in one place for long.” He heard James whisper to him sorrowfully, laying his cheek a little more into Qrow’s open palm.

Nodding Qrow stroked James’s cheek for a moment. He stopped only when the car had stopped moving. Letting his hand fall from the other’s face, Qrow let James keep hold of his wrist as James escorted him out of the car. Letting himself be led by his wrist to the small airship waiting for them Qrow waited. As James led him inside, Qrow made sure to let the other do as he pleased. Letting them both sit down in close quarters as they waited for the ship to come alive and bring them up to Amity. He waited for James to calm himself enough to let go of Qrow on his own terms. It made Qrow feel anxious the way James just reacted to such a simple question. Qrow wasn’t trying to escape from anyone, if he had been he would have left the kids already as soon as they set foot in Atlas. Yet he hadn’t, and Qrow was more than aware that James was aware of that. Qrow wasn’t sure what was making James’s emotions run wild, but clearly something would make the other snap soon enough. Qrow needed to make sure that it wouldn’t happen though, even if he had to resort to some more… interesting measures. He had to ensure that not only were his kids going to be out of the line of fire, but also the cities of people below him. 

Qrow stayed out of politics for many reasons, one being that he could not agree with most kingdoms politics. Hell Qrow made sure that he dealt very little with his bandit tribes political issues. Qrow hated political warfare, he found it trivial. It was disgusting to see people undermine others and bury people’s livelihoods with tricks and empty words. Qrow very much understood what was happening in Atlas and Mantle. He knew the pressures in which James was under. The choices James might have to make if he wanted all his plans to go as _HE_ wished for them to play out. Qrow could only hope it wouldn’t have to come to that, he could only hope James would see reason. If it ended up coming down to it, Qrow wasn’t sure where his loyalties would lie. His family and kids were his number one priority, and even with the help of the children Qrow couldn’t just steal the staff from Atlas either. If he stole the staff it was just as bad as declaring martial law, if he did that he’d be no better. After all murder was still murder. Even though Qrow’s hands were already stained with blood, he didn’t want the kids to all have to experience it either. Though with Blake and Yang, he was sure they’d feel the same as him, if it ever did come down to it he’d stain his hands over having the others do so.

A sudden tug of his wrist had Qrow ready and up again, though almost immediately James let his wrist go as soon as they hit the ground of the landing bay. Curiously Qrow watched James, making notes of his behaviours towards others and how it changed. James was good at switching his personality on and off, it was good for the face of a seasoned military general and ruler. The people who served under James gave him their immediate attention, running over numbers and profiles with ease and efficiency. Glancing around Qrow noticed the small changes to the colosseum, it was upgraded, there was security in place, and lots more tech flowing around. Cameras hidden in almost every angle and scanner placed on lower walls. Smart, the man had taken his failures at beacon and turned it into an impenetrable fortress inreturn. Following James deeper into the colosseum Qrow found himself studying it more and more and listening to the reports being given by the techs who had been building the communications tower. 

James was certainly a busy boy, sparing no expense from what Qrow could hear about the tech that was being placed for safety measures. Access had only been given to a select few, and almost no one had high enough clearance to enter the colosseum unless accompanied by James or Winter. It wasn’t a surprise though, not with how angry the other had been when Beacon fell and his ships and toys had been hijacked. Sliding his eyes over the man’s back Qrow couldn’t help but notice all the changes in James, it was frightening to be honest. The shift in moods, and the reactions to Qrow’s own questions earlier had proven to be insightful. Qrow knew of James’s semblance and how it made him more focused and less emotional, but Qrow wasn’t sure if it was really what the problem was. James may be a tired and overworked man, but he had never known him to be cruel even when his semblance was present. No cruelty was Ozpin's expertise. Still there was something in Qrow that told him to run, an instinct of uneasiness. Of what he couldn’t be sure. For now Qrow supposed it didn’t matter, he just needed to watch and protect his kids as best he could. Speaking of Qrow could hear a faint familiar giggle growing louder as James and he walked further down in the colosseum.

Qrow supposed it was about the surprise the young cyber girl had mentioned. And he wasn’t proven wrong either when he and James finally made it into the entrance way of the fighting ring. All the kids were lined up, looking just as confused as he felt. Walking up the staircases Qrow couldn’t help but notice the kids looking at him for some sort of information. Information in which he was unable to give, so Qrow just shrugged his shoulders letting the kids know that he wasn’t a part of this. Taking his time to step up on the floor of the battle ring, Qrow watched as Penny stepped away from Ruby and joined James and Winter to stand in front of the kids. Qrow let himself fall to the side and stand mid way between both parties. He too watched on in curiosity listening to James talk to the kids. From the corner of his eye he could see Winter smiling though it was faint, and most wouldn’t realize it if you weren’t familiar with the young ice queen. What really surprised Qrow though was the fact that his kids had all earned their licenses. This was not at all what he expected when he heard the word surprise from Penny. A welcome party maybe, but a license ceremony? This was far beyond his own expectations of James. One that Qrow knew was dangerous, James had won this round of the game they were playing. Qrow did his best not to show too much emotion knowing that he was being watched. 

It wasn’t that Qrow didn’t think that the kids didn’t deserve their licenses. That wasn’t the problem at all, in fact Qrow considered all of those kids hunters and huntresses with or without a card to tell them they were. It was the fact that James was using this as leverage and trying to gain trust. Though it seems from the looks of the kids faces it wasn’t exactly working. The kids seemed to be both in shock and had a mixture of sadness and disappointment settling upon their faces. It made Qrow sad that these kids felt so uneasy accepting accepting something that whether they knew it or not, they’d accomplished so long ago. Those kids had been hunters long before they arrived at Atlas. Yes Qrow would definitely talk to the kids later. Perhaps after they’d all be alone for the night. It wasn’t until Penny spoke out telling James he’d done better with his speech outros did Qrow realize how hard he’d fallen into his own musings. Something he himself would have to fix, as of late it had become a problem for him. Listening to his kids muse, Qrow couldn’t help but laugh a little. Truly these kids were so hard on themselves that they didn’t seem to realize all of what they managed to accomplish so far. 

“Jeez guys, lighten up a little. Enjoy yourselves for a change, you’ve earned it.” Qrow told them earnestly, hoping it would help slide the tension off of their shoulders a bit.

“Finally! Someone said it. Let’s kill some cake huh?! Because I could eat two slices before Ren eats one. Who says I can’t? Who says it huh?!!” Nora yelled out eagerly, effectively helping put the other occupants in the room at ease.

“Nora nobody is arguing with you.” Ren told the shorter girl blandly, making Qrow smile even more in the process.

It was nice to see that the mood had finally lightened up. Though it seemed to Qrow as if some people still had their doubts. Letting his eyes slide off to Ruby, he could tell that his niece was worried. The younger’s face was easy to read, Ruby didn’t choose to hide herself often but when she did it made Qrow concerned. A feeling he was currently having as he noticed that after the tension had settled and the group had started off for cake, that Ruby had decided not to join her friends and sister. So Qrow watched for a moment as Ruby made her way to the stands, climbing the stairs slowly, as if lost in thought. Frowning lightly, Qrow too made his way up the stands to sit near Ruby. Watching as Ruby watched her teammates and friends below with a small but noticeable smile. 

“Big day for you huh kiddo?” He asked Ruby lightly while taking the seat next to her. The younger girl glanced out to his side smiling softly at him before responding in turn to his question.

“It’s... definitely a lot to take in.” Ruby told him softly, making Qrow smile at her answer.

“Which part? The finally getting to Atlas part, getting your license part, or the not quite disclosing everything to Ironwood part...or all of the above?” He asked her jokingly, already knowing the likely answer. 

“Ahah all of the above. I’m trying to do what I think is best, but I really can’t tell if what's best is what's right. Or if I’m no different than Oz.” The younger replied to him, her voice sounding so unsure and scared. 

Scared that maybe she was like ...Ozpin. Scared that maybe she was the same as Oz for keeping secrets. Really, Ruby was too good for this world. She was already doing what OZ never could. Truly the girl in front of him was amazing, she reminded him so much of Summer. Someone who was kind, compassionate and always wanted to do the right thing. It made Qrow sad that his niece felt so troubled. It made him want to protect Ruby and the kids even more. 

“Ruby, Oz only trusted himself with the whole truth. You’re trusting others...but you’re making sure they prove themselves first. I think that's a pretty big difference.” Qrow told Ruby softly, looking at her before shifting his glance back towards the ground. Thinking about his own words to Ruby.

Oz never trusted him, never told Qrow everything. Even when he put his life on the line for the other for over a decade. Qrow had devoted everything in his power to the cause before them now. He had given Oz everything of him, let Oz turn him into a bird for christ's sake. It hurt to know he’d sacrificed everything he could, for Oz to turn around rub in his face. Oz made him sad, Oz never trusted him. And Qrow while he would never have traded all the knowledge he knew for something different. Instead wished that Oz had never been kind to him. It would have been easier to hear what they had from Jinn if Oz had never coaxed Qrow to his side.

“I hope so...this says I’m a huntress now. But I feel like I don’t know much more than I did at Beacon.” Ruby said sadly, pulling her scroll out to gaze at her license. Huffing a bit, Qrow smiled at Ruby’s word’s once more.

  
  


“That feeling never goes away... Your mom.. Summer would be proud of you.” Qrow told the other encouragingly, because it was true Summer would be proud. Of both of her girls, and what they’d accomplished. 

The comment seemed to help too, because while Qrow didn’t often speak of his late friend it meant something when he did. Ruby seemed to have realized it too, because her smile was back and her eyes glistened a little with unshed tears at the remark of her late mother. Smiling just as hard, Qrow looked at his niece. Thinking about when she gotten so grown up. She’d always be a kiddo to him, her and Yang. Still it was mystifying how she’d grown up so much even when he’d been watching her all this time.

“Her..last mission. Was that another Oz secret?” Ruby asked him quietly. The concern and conconfusion took over the smile that had been on her face. Sighing Qrow let his shoulders drop as he spoke.

“There were a lot of those back in our days. But this one was a Summer secret. When she didn’t come back Ozpin seemed just as in the dark as myself and your father.” Qrow said sadly, looking to aurora lights dancing in the sky about them. Taking a moment to think before he spoke once more.

“Still.. Who knows what he may have hidden from us over the years.” He said softly, because truly he wasn’t sure. He had no reason at the time to think that Summer’s disappearance was related to Oz.

“What do you think she would’ve done? If she learned the truth about Salem...that she can’t be destroyed.” Ruby asked him hesitantly, the concern and fear growing in her eyes. Ahh so that's what she was worried about.

“Pressed on I think. Like you. She was always the best of us” He told her slyly while pulling her into his side smiling down at her. 

Ruby needed to stop doubting herself and her actions so much. She was the reason her teams made it so far, she was the reason Qrow had made it so far. Just like her mother, Ruby truly was the best person in the room. The small girl tucked into his side was the best, and he’d always let her know that.

“A bit of a brat though. But hey I like brats.” Qrow spoke to the younger coyly. Laughing as Ruby laughed with him, and poked back at him with her shoulder.

“Hey Ruby! Come check this out!” Yang’s voice sounded as both Ruby and Qrow looked to her.

Nodding his goodbye to Ruby and winking at Yang, Qrow stood up and watched Ruby speeding the stairs down to meet her friends. Watching curiously, letting his eyes trail over to see the excitement that the others had found so entertaining. It seemed as though they’d found a mission board, of course. Only the kids would be so excited to work now that they’d found a mission board and were allowed to choose their own work. How cute, they’d soon find it tiring if they took on so much with the missions they’d be receiving with the Ace Ops and Ironwood. Shaking his head, Qrow laughed lightly as he made his way down and past the group. Walking down the hallways Qrow, listened as he could hear the teams excitedly talking about missions. Smiling he kept walking down further into the tunnel, knowing it was probably best he’d leave them to it and go meet with James again for another briefing. Looking around as he walked felt footsteps and heard voices approaching from in front of him. Walking slowly he waited, trying to discern whose voices were approaching. It wasn’t long before he realized that it was Elm’s voice and Marrow’s as they came around the corner. Watching but not speaking, Qrow gave a nod of acknowledgement to the group before walking past them as they headed down towards who he suspected would be the kids.

He’d need to be very careful around James’s operatives. While he’d seen them fight today and in the videos in James’s office, Qrow was more than aware that it wasn’t all that they could do. It was just a fraction of their own power, and until they showed him more he’d be weary of them. Had to be weary of them for his kid’s sake. Qrow knew he’d have to be very careful during his and the kid’s stay here. He’d need to take every precaution protecting all his kids. Speaking of which, hed need to go and look for Oscar soon. Make sure the kid was alright, because Qrow knew the child was probably frightened. Especially after their warm welcome. Qrow needed to do his best to protect Oscar, especially with Salem lingering around the corner. He also needed to make up for punching the poor kid in the face, and basically telling him that he was not his own person and to deal with it. Something that Qrow had regretted saying immediately. He didn’t mean to be so cruel to the small scared child, but he had taken out all his grief and anger out on him. Sighing, Qrow made his way to the entrance from which he and James had come from. Pulling his scroll from his pocket, Qrow sent a quick message that he was on his way back from Amity and asked what time he should go to meet James for debrief. 

He wanted to ask the other if it would be possible to fly back with his own wings, but knew James would deny him that pleasure. It was sad, if there was one thing he was always grateful to Ozpin for it was the wings he’d been granted. Though now he supposed James would prefer to keep Qrow grounded for the moment. It was a sad thought, one that did in fact make Qrow anxious as James had previously pointed out. People made Qrow anxious, being near people for too long made Qrow feel terrible. For now though, Qrow was more than content with staying in Atlas for as long as the kids were. For as long as kids needed him he would be present. Until the day they sent him away, Qrow would do whatever he could for those kids. He could do whatever needed to be done, even play with James’s team all the while behaving. If it gave any of those kids a moment's worth of peace or training that was beneficial Qrow could do it. He only hoped that all his suspicions about his friend were wrong. That James was truly just trying to protect his citizens and the rest of the world. That they were still on the same page regarding Salem. 

A small beep on his scroll brought Qrow’s attention back to reality. James wanted to meet with him as soon as the ship that was registered to bring him back to Atlas Academy touched down. It wasn’t anything different than what he had figured, if his earlier interaction with James had gone differently, maybe Qrow’s thoughts might’ve changed as well. James was definitely attracted to him, possessive even. Something that made Qrow nervous in a way he hadn’t been in a long time. And it wasn’t that Qrow was disgusted by James, or even not attracted to James. It was the fact James had never shown Qrow so much attention before, had even touched Qrow so much before. It was an interesting development between both him and James. One that Qrow wasn’t sure how he felt about yet. James had his eyes on Qrow, in a way that he hadn’t seen since Ozpin first recruited him. 

  
  


**Sorry, loves! This chapter was way later than I had intended it to be. Hopefully I'll be quicker with the next few. Anyways later everybody I’ll see you in the next chapter!**

**-Sorrowfulchild**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello loves! Sorry I was slightly later than I had intended to be with the chapter, but I hope you all enjoy it regardless! Hopefully my next chapter will be out soon, I’ve been using the days I don’t spend on this story to write another I’ve been working on as well as some side chapters for this story. Anywho, I hope you all have a great week!**

  
  
  


The flight back from Atlas was uneventful for the most part. Qrow spent most of his time observing more of the frozen wasteland below him. Seeing the tundra reminded Qrow in some ways of the dead wastelands. While not necessarily as pretty as the tundra might be, it was still similar in many ways. The number of Grimm crawling around was large, even if none were visible Qrow could practically feel the Grimm below the ship and the ground. It reminded Qrow of his isolation and time spent spying for Oz. Tearing his eyes away from the windows, Qrow took a moment to observe the guards on the ship he had been escorted too. As soon as Qrow had sent James his message that he wanted to head back to Atlas and asked when they would meet James had immediately arranged for a ship to escort him. Guards had come to collect him only a few minutes after he had texted the other. They had taken him to his ship and from there had been silently “guarding” him. 

It was entirely awkward as could be, aside from the quick curt greeting he’d originally received they’d been silent ever since. They hadn’t spoken to him other than to pick him up and tell him that the ship was departing and that they’d take him directly to see James after they landed. He hadn’t really needed guards but Qrow wasn’t about to make a scene now. After all he’d been doing his best to not throw tantrums about his restricted freedoms so far. He wasn’t about to take what little freedom he had and toss it out the door just because James had people babysitting him on his ride back to Atlas. Though he still wasn’t happy about being treated like a child. Sighing, he shifted his eyes to the floor for the remainder of his trip. Grateful James had at least sent him silent watchers, as he was no longer feeling conversational today. 

It wasn’t long though before the pilot announced that they would be touching down shortly. Qrow quietly waited aboard the ship as one of his guards went to see the pilot one last time, before coming out and leading him out of the ship. It was a silent walk to James’s office, one that he was almost grateful for. The looks he was getting were enough for Qrow. He knew he was somewhat infamous, and a person considered a curse upon others. Qrow had also figured it was also one of the reasons that James was having Qrow escorted to his office instead of letting him go by himself. It was a running theme with the man at the moment. One that he was completely aware of. Never once in the time that Qrow had been in Atlas had James let him roam by himself. There was always someone with him, only in the instance that he was in his room did Qrow have no one around him. It was something Qrow hoped with time that James would become more lenient. After all Qrow purposefully distanced himself from others, a fact James was aware of to an extent. Qrow yearned for some sort of silence and quiet, and as lonely as he was he didnt dare complain about it. Right now it was enough that he and the kids were free enough. Qrow could make do with the freedoms he currently had.

Glancing around at the hallways Qrow made notes of all the rooms and numbers, keeping track of exits and entrances. While he trusted James, you could never be too careful in having contingency plans in place. He really needed to start familiarizing himself with the floor plans and the hallways of the academy. That though for the moment could wait he supposed. James and his needs came first for the time being. Letting his gaze fall in front of him again, Qrow couldn’t help but notice others eyes following him around. Though he guessed it may have had something to do with him being in cuffs one moment and being carried around half naked by the general the next. It didn’t matter to him though, Qrow didn’t mind what others thought of him anyway. Making his way down the hall with his escorts Qrow began to remember some parts of the hallway from his previous night. They were getting closer to the elevators which led up to James’s office. Walking for a few more moments Qrow waited to see the ornate glass elevator doors appear. As soon as they reached the end of the hall and saw the ornate elevator doors Qrow knew where he was. 

Once inside and settled between his handlers, Qrow considered telling them he knew where he was and that they didn’t need to escort him but chose not to. Instead, he took the opportunity to observe the gear displayed on the soldiers. It was high tech, lightweight metal armor. They were each equipped with sticks and bolas. James was quite the busy bee making gear like this for his soldiers. It made him wonder how the rest of Atlas was fairing, and considering how he saw Mantle he could only imagine how much they were being depleted of their resources. It made his stomach turn at the thought, Qrow had inklings of what was going to transpire in the future if things continued. They needed to get Amity’s tower built, and they needed to do it quickly. Turning his eyes to face forward Qrow quietly watched as the digital numbers rose as they reached the top floor. Once the elevator dinged to life, Qrow leveled himself to relax his posture. If he looked tense James might be suspicious of him. Waiting for his guards to step out first, Qrow paused to see James and Winter already waiting by the elevator for him. The moment he stepped out James had Winter dismiss his escorts. 

“Qrow good, you’re right on time. I trust your flight back was pleasant? Did the children enjoy the cake?” James asked him blankly, clearly not asking out of curiosity but merely out of courtesy. 

“It was fine and yes they liked it. Thank you.” He told the other blandly, letting James crowd him as he was ushered out of the elevator and down to James’s office with Winter. 

“Good, that’s good. Winter will you bring up some tea? Qrow go take a seat on the sofa, I have a tablet for you to type out your report while we talk.” James told them both lightly, waving his hands at both of them as he strode upwards to his desk to grab Qrow a tablet that was laid out.

Both he and Winter nodded, both sharing a glance with each other before they left to go do as they were asked. Qrow made his way to the couch he had napped on the previous day, taking a seat on it as James roamed the room. James was setting the tablet that was in his hands, obviously hitting buttons to get to whatever place on the tablet he wanted for Qrow to type his report out onto. Normally Qrow didn’t mind reports, as all his time under Oz was spent writing detailed reports of their enemy. Right now though, writing a report for James was anything but what he wanted to do. He didn’t know how detailed he should be, if he should put as little of his own thoughts into it as possible or to just write it as shitty as possible. Wanted to do the last one, but knew that James had always read his reports during his spying time in the dead wastes. He couldn’t not try to write like he was bad at it, because he wasn’t and James knew that. It still didn’t make it any less unnerving though. Glancing back up at James as the other finally started to walk toward him with the tablet in hand, Qrow made sure to keep himself relaxed. 

“I’ve set the tablet up for you, for I’d like your detailed report of the mines and what you’ve observed. And Qrow...do be very detailed. I’d like to see how well both my and your teams will do together.” James told him firmly, handing Qrow the small tablet.

Nodding numbly, Qrow took the offered tablet. He wasted no time in setting it into his lap and beginning to write his observations. He tried to keep it detailed as possibly he could while making it seem like he was a bystander with no opinions. He made sure to detail his accounts with Clover, not sparing his own conversations that he would’ve considered privileged. He figured that Clover was reporting them regardless, so it would be better for James to see him report it himself rather than hear from his subordinate. He reported everything he’d observed from what he heard on comms, to what he saw in the teamwork he’d witnessed between the Ace Ops as they fought. Qrow wasn’t sure how long he found himself typing. Only that by the time he’d taken a moment to stop and let his fingers rest, Winter was back in the office. A cup of tea was cooling down in front of him on the coffee table. Taking a moment to stop Qrow picked up the cup sipping at it lightly. Glancing upwards towards James and Winter he noticed the two speaking lowly and going over plans for Amity. Taking another sip of his tea, Qrow went back to his own work. 

Typing as much as he could Qrow made sure to point out details on the Grimm they had hunted too, and the state of mine. He made sure to detail its intelligence and abilities, as well as the Grimm that seemed to be hiding in the dust mine. Only once he was finished did Qrow notice that it was only James and himself left in the room. Submitting his report, Qrow silently waited and watched as James who was also tirelessly typing away stopped when his screened beep with confirmation of Qrow’s submitted mission report. James immediately looked up and glanced his way, to indeed confirm that he was finished. After a moment of silence between them James went back to typing on his own screen before Qrow decided to speak up. He wasn’t about to sit here all night if James didn’t need anything else from him.

“....I’ve finished with my report, may I leave now? Or do you need something else from me?” He asked James softly, hoping the man would let him leave. 

“We have a meeting with the Ace Ops and Winter soon. Is there someplace else you are needed?” James asked him dully, as if asking Qrow to challenge him.

“....I was planning to meet the kids for dinner.” Qrow said evenly, watching as James’s posture never changed. How his expression never changed. How he looked at Qrow as if he had said something meaningless.

“Winter has already informed the children that you won’t be joining them for dinner. After our meeting you and I will have dinner, after that you are free to see the kids.” The other told him as if it was obvious, as if he wasn’t sure why Qrow didn’t want to be here any longer. 

“...James...you can’t just….you should tell me things like these ahead of time. You should ask me things like this.” Qrow tries to grit out as evenly as possible, as his temper starts to flare. James didn’t have the right to command him in such ways, he wasn’t a doll to have his string pulled on as the other pleased. 

“To what do I need to inform you of Qrow. I told you earlier that we’d be discussing what you were going to do for Atlas, for me. I may have not given you a time frame of that discussion, but I did tell you.” James tells him as he stands up, abandoning the report he was writing in favor of making his way to Qrow. 

The air in the room had shifted at that point. It was more than obvious what James was doing now. Qrow had been in rooms with plenty of different people before. Almost all of them had tried to assert their dominance in different ways. James was no different, the man was trying to assert his power by trying to control Qrow’s schedule. By trying to control him and who he interacted with. It was a smart plan, to limit his contact with others. It may have even worked if Qrow wasn’t already used to being isolated in the first place. James seemed to forget that he was used to being alone. Keeping himself as nonchalant as possible, Qrow did his best to refrain himself from cussing James out. He crossed his legs and threw his arms out over the couch. He waited, watching as James drew closer and closer until he stopped in front of Qrow. 

“The children will survive without you for a few hours Qrow. Besides you should be used to not seeing them all the time. Here in Atlas I’ll be requiring a lot from you, you have skills my operatives don’t. Skills that I need at the moment.” Jame muttered to him, while placing his arms behind his back. 

There was a quiet moment where neither of them spoke. They just stared, assessing one another. James’s eyes glowed a navy blue, and for a moment Qrow felt himself frown. James was using his semblance to remain focused. As if in reflux Qrow could feel his own aura rush out and flood color to his eyes in response. James didn’t say a word, they just continued watching one another in silence. Qrow could faintly hear the door opening, but paid it no mind as he continued to watch James. James’s eyes still glowing trying to assert his dominance, Qrow though while he wasn’t trying to make his own aura appear, couldn’t shake the appearance of it. It wasn’t until someone coughed did they break eye contact. James looked a little flustered, as if he’d been caught. Qrow on the other hand tilted his head to watch the crowd that had gathered before them. 

“General. Captain Ebi and Operative Vine have returned. So I’ve brought everyone here for the meeting...Are we interrupting?” Winter asked James eyes glancing from both him and her General. 

“Not at all. I was just talking to Qrow about some things I needed help with later.” James told her readily, as if what had happened was merely a small discussion between them. 

Glancing behind off to Winter’s side, Qrow finally took notice of the Ace Ops who had been silently watching him and the general. He noticed Clover watching him again, as if asking him what had happened. Flickering his eyes to Winter once more he could see the same question in her eyes as well. Looking between both of them Qrow just gave a small silent shrug in response. Knowing James would likely silence him should he speak. Breaking eye contact with both of them, Qrow turned his attention back to James who gestured for the rest of the people in the room to move and for Qrow to come with him. Uncrossing his legs and picking himself up, Qrow followed James up to the front of the room passing Clover and his team on their way to stand near and sit on the couch he’d been on. Once James was sitting behind the desk Qrow chose to lean on the wall behind him. He crossed his arms and leaned with one foot behind him waiting for James to make a move. Watching James' face as the man spared everyone in the room as glance before talking.

“Now that we’re all here let us begin. Winter if you would.” James gestured at the young women. A screen popped up in the and the plans of Amity once more became visible. 

“As you all are aware Amity is our current priority. In the coming days we’ll be picking up pace, I’ll have more assignments drawn out to each of you. Some solos and more pairing missions as well….We need to hurry with preparations. I fear my meeting with Jaques will not be my last. We will use that to our advantage though. Jaques will do his best to insert himself where he believes that he can beat me. I’m more than certain he will use the killings in town and the new security measures I’m about to deploy as weapons against me.” James spoke firmly, the other drawing his hands together tightly. 

“Shall we do something about him then sir? Will we send someone to watch him? And what of Robyn?” Clover asked slowly, obviously trying to see where they could start to help their General.

It made Qrow divert his attention from James to Clover, the younger was focused perhaps trying to think of tactical solutions. It was interesting to see Clover in this light, a little more open than the side that was shown to him earlier.

“We will soon enough, I’ll be sending Qrow to gather some intelligence for me on Jaques and even perhaps Robyn should things escalate in Mantle.” James told them pensively. 

Qrow frowned at the others' words. The way James had worded everything earlier made it sound like Qrow would not be using his spy skills in Atlas. Yet here James was, stating something so bolding to his soldiers. Speaking of, they were all looking just as put off and confused as he felt, Winter included. James wouldn’t dare, he had to know that while Qrow wasn’t in any way ashamed of his corvid form he also wasn’t advertising it. Tearing his gaze from the Ace Ops and Winter Qrow turned to glare at James. Qrow watched as James watched him evenly, almost too calm. It made Qrow’s stomach drop in turn, James wouldn’t dare...

“Why Qrow?” Harriet’s voice being the one to break their staring contest.

“Qrow...Shift.” James told him firmly. 

Son of bitch, he didn’t actually think he’d go through with it. Standing himself up from the wall Qrow glared down at the man before him. James had lost his mind, thinking he could order Qrow shift whenever he pleased. 

“Qrow I won’t say it again. Shift now.” The tone that laced the others' voice had Qrow raging. 

While Qrow himself didn’t see it as his gaze was held firmly to James, he heard the crack that sounded through the room. The gasps that followed were worse though, Qrow had let his cool slip. Had let his semblance slip because he was mad at being outed by James. Now wasn’t the time though, there were so many people in this room. Qrow just wanted to leave, and perhaps James would make them leave faster if he just got it over with. Sighing Qrow uncrossed his arms and rounded to walk behind James. As soon as he was far enough behind James’s chair and his body, Qrow let himself shift. There was really nothing quite like shifting, it was indescribable. The freeing feeling it brought, never faded. Flapping his wings, Qrow fluttered into the air, watching the room around him as they looked on shocked by his “appearance”. It had been awhile since he had stretched his wings for a bit. Taking the chance Qrow let himself circle the group, before letting himself settle on a window sill.

“Qrow, come.” James’s voice commanded softly. Oh how Qrow just wanted to misbehave to spite the man below. He wouldn’t though, now wasn’t the time. There were too many prying eyes.

So instead Qrow cawed loudly, before gliding down to sit on James’s outstretched hand. It was probably a funny sight, as he could imagine. A well known dangerous hunter turned bird sitting on Atlas’s General’s finger. Hilarious. 

“As you can see Harriet, Qrow is more than capable of doing spy work and recon. His ability given to him by Ozpin allows him to gather information rather easily. Therefore I’ll begin having Qrow do the work that I cannot have people becoming suspicious if any of you are seen stalking around certain officials.” James told pensively while running some fingers down Qrow’s back and head.

“Sir...Is that for the best? Birds aren’t exactly common here, and while I don’t doubt huntsmen Branwen’s skills, is it wise to use them right now?” Winter asked James briskly, obviously still in the dark about some of Qrow’s previous missions.

“Yes it will be fine, Qrow is an expert in the field. All the information and current allies of Salem were identified by Qrow. He has spent a majority of his time both fighting and gathering as much information on the grimm she’s been creating, and people she’s been making ties with. All was done by Qrow spending his time flying around in the dead wastes and so on for years. So yes Winter, Qrow is more than capable.” James told Winter briskly, obviously annoyed that he’d been questioned so much.

Qrow though couldn’t blame Winter. While the Ace Ops and Winter were aware of most of the reports he’d written, they were obviously unaware of how he’d done the job. Though with the way he’d been exposed just now, Qrow was more than sure that they realized how he’d done it now. Even though birds weren’t common out here in Atlas, they were even less common out in the deserted dead wastelands. 

“There is no more to be said. We will continue with phase 2 of Amity, we’ll be speeding up from now on seeing as the children are around to help. Qrow will be helping as well, though there will be times of his absence due to other...jobs needing to be done.” The tone in the others' voice was firm and unyielding. 

The silence that followed was deafening. The Ace Ops and Winter both seemed to be at a loss for words. Qrow was sure they’d have questions, that they would perhaps ambush him at a later date to get answers from him. Though James seemed to be controlling all of Qrow’s time in the coming days. Cawing lightly, Qrow the opportunity of silence to ask JAmes if he was done showboating him around. He’d like to change back or at least be able to leave to fly around. The looks he was getting were beginning to be too much. Clover’s eyes were burning holes through, as were Winter’s.

“Ah! Sorry Qrow, you can change back now! Thank you!” James told him eagerly, lifting his hand off his back letting him off of the desk.

Letting himself turn back was always an experience, at first it was a strange sensation. Though now it was as easy as breathing. Huffing Qrow picked himself up off the ground from his crouched position. Glancing around the room, Qrow started to feel as if he was suffocating. James had already managed to isolate him further and it hadn’t even been a week. Steadying himself on his feet, Qrow couldn’t help but notice that Clover was still looking at him. Long gone was the shocked look, and instead now a heated gaze remained. It made Qrow confused, he’d been sure the flirting back in the mine had been false. Clover was just being nice to him back then, trying to gain his trust. That's what he had initially thought, though it appears it had been more than that. Clover was attracted to him, just like James was. How….very peculiar. Qrow didn’t ever think that people would ever give him looks like that. Qrow wasn’t worth the looks like the ones James and Clover gave him. Frowning Qrow chose to be the first to break eye contact, in fear that his face might give something away. Settling his eyes back to James, Qrow silently pleaded with him. He wasn’t comfortable anymore, and if James continued to push the envelope he’d do his best to hide away. 

“.....I know it’s a lot to take in. We will continue on at another time. For now let us all get some rest, we’ll all be working hard in the coming weeks. Winter, that report I asked for please do let me know when it is done. As for the rest of please remember to file the rest of your field reports and rest. Starting tomorrow we’ll be working on getting the children into shape. You’re dismissed. Qrow let us also retire for the evening.” James told them all dismissively, never once breaking eye contact with Qrow as he picked himself up from his desk.

James looked pleased, he must have felt good to have so much control over Qrow. It was irritating James was taking such cheap shots. Especially after he practically ripped Qrow’s head off for asking to use his wings to help out earlier. He wanted to scream and yell, and get angry but he wouldn’t allow himself to do it. Being outed had pissed him off yes, but James’s behaviour was starting to concern him. The man was clearly on his last wits, and it wouldn’t do to poke the bear. Qrow needed to be tactful in approaching him. He needed to be careful in the coming weeks without exposing so much of himself. Perhaps he should appeal to James tonight, maybe loosen him up a bit. Glancing off to the side Qrow watched as Winter gave her goodbyes to James, and the Ace Ops also started their own retreat. The atmosphere had somewhat returned to an easy state, but there was still tension in the air. They were weary of him now, a wise choice really. If he was in their position he too would be cautious. Giving each of them a small nod and a goodnight as they passed him Qrow couldn’t help but notice that Clover had stayed behind. The younger man’s taller frame stayed put, watching Winter and James before letting his own gaze flicker to Qrow. 

The silent question was more than apparent on Clover’s face. He wanted answers, answers as to what Qrow was. Answers Qrow was afraid to give, not because he didn’t want to be hated but because he didn’t know if had the words. Nodding to Clover slightly, Qrow returned his eyes to James once more. Winter had already left in his time that he had said his goodbyes to the Ace Ops and only he, James, and Clover remained. The air was still tense, and Qrow didn’t really know what to do or say. He just wanted the night to be over already, he just wanted to see the kids. Looking back to James, Qrow decided to use the plans James had made to save himself.

“James, I’m hungry. You’d we’d have dinner, and after that I could go see the kids.” Qrow told the other softly, hoping that Clover would take that as the hint to leave so that Qrow could also go.

“Ahhh...yes then let us go. Clover is there anything else I may do for you?” James asked gently, leaving his focus on Qrow.

“...Sir, for training and missions this week may I borrow huntsman Branwen before he leaves for his….extra assignments apart from the teams?” Clover asked James hastily, eyes flickering to him momentarily.

The question itself caught Qrow off guard. Clover still wanted to work with him? Well that was unexpected, even with the look Clover had given him earlier he was sure the other would request for removal of partnership. 

“..Yes of course. Your partnership with each other is still in the works afterall. Yes then I’ll have a few assignments that the both of you may run together before I send Qrow off for some solos. Now if you’d excuse us, have a pleasant evening Clover. Come now Qrow, we should get you some dinner so that you may see the kids tonight.” James told them both kindly, ushering them both out of the office and into the hall. 

Qrow looked to Clover pensively, noticing the younger man still watching him curiously before noticing Qrow’s own gaze. The smile that followed had Qrow confused. Clover seemed to be taking things...better than he had originally expected. Letting James take a moment to lock his office doors, Qrow looked at Clover, giving the younger one a once over before James came back to his side. Giving Clover a last soft bid of goodnight Qrow let himself be escorted to dinner with James. Well that could’ve gone worse, he supposed.

  
  
  


**Alright I think I’ll stop here for now. The next chapter will pick back up to the normal storyline in the show. I know this chapter might be a bit boring and confusing but it’s needed for what i’ll be writing in the future. I do hope you enjoyed some of it though, The fact that they never really said if they disclosed Qrow’s corvid form was always a question I had, and as to why they didn’t use him to gather intel on certain characters in the show. Oh well, anyway I hope you all enjoyed and I’ll see you guys in the next chapter!**

**-Sorrowfulchild**

  
  
  
  
  


  
  



End file.
